


Equilibrium

by WriterJunkie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Clexa Endgame, England (Country), F/F, Fencing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Three time fencing champion Lexa, has other things to worry about than just preparing for the fencing competition. With a pending marriage she doesn't want any part of, Lexa is stuck between conforming to her father's demands or take a chance at the love and happiness she's always wanted.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this steadily for some time with a bunch of research once I found a prompt having the word historical fiction put on the list. It kind of spiraled from there. I don't have a beta, but I'll have to make due with what I fixed on my own.

Lexa admired many things about Costia. Her bravery, her strong will, and most definitely her compassion. Lexa watched her stir beside her, stretching her arms and rolling over to Lexa. Costia opened her eyes, lovingly staring at Lexa with a groggy smile.

“What are you thinking?” Costia whispered.

Lexa scooted closer to her, with a beaming grin of her own. How she is always worried about Lexa, she liked that too. Lexa shook her head, sliding closer to grip Costia's hand.

“Nothing.” Lexa whispered.

Costia's mocha colored eyes gazed into emerald green ones. Her lips pursed in thought and her brows pinched together. Lexa smiled, running a finger with her free hand down between Costia's brows.

“You're worried.” Costia said.

Lexa scoffed saying, “You're one to talk.”

Costia laughed, a wholehearted, giggle, and Lexa sighed, her eyes glossing over in awe. Her smile widened. Costia noticed her lovestruck gaze and blushed. Lexa brushed her right hand through Costia's brown wavy loose locks.

“Is it your father?” Costia ask, watching Lexa's smile falter.

Her shoulders stiffen. Costia wasn't wrong. Except, Lexa knew what her father thought about her. How much it would anger him if he found her here, at the town inn, in bed with Costia after hours of love making. He'd call her shameful and that isn't something she hasn't heard before. A flare of frustration settled into the corner of her mouth, causing a muscle in her face to tick. Lexa shook her head.

“I wish this would last.” Lexa said.

“What?” Costia whispered.

“This. Us. Me waking up to you next to me.” Lexa said.

Costia pulled her into a kiss. Lexa sighed as she felt her press against her heated skin. The touch of their bodies together comforting. Costia exhaled and pressed her forehead against Lexa's collar bone.

“I barely see you now.” Lexa said.

“Did you expect things to be any different when you returned back from Paris?” Costia said. “You have responsibilities, as do I.”

Lexa sighed. Had it been up to Lexa she would stay in Paris. She knew the trouble it would bring coming back to England, but as Costia stated, she had responsibilities. The only thing she looked forward to during her return had been Costia. Two month since her arrival had passed and the only good that had done was draw a bigger rift between her and her father, but Costia had been right.

“Right now, you're the only responsibility I have in mind.” Lexa purred, kissing along Costia's slender neck.

Lexa relished the low hum of a moan she released. Her back arched off the bed. Lexa pushed back the blanket covering them and shifted to straddle Costia's hips. A thumping from the door rattled through their room. Lexa sat up, glaring.

“I'll pay when I'm done.” Lexa said.

The knocking continued.

“Lexa!”

Lexa froze, her face from angry to annoyed. She rolled her eyes, getting out of bed.

“Anya, go away.” She said.

“I won't stop until you open up.” Anya said.

True to her word, as much as Lexa had tried to ignore her, the knocking persisted. Lexa sighed, fumbling out of bed. Anya had been a long time friend before parting to France. She had little friends, Lexa could see why, her pushy attitude upset others.

“Alright, hold on a second.” Lexa said.

She searched for something to cover herself with and picked up a quilt. Costia picked up a sheet hanging off the edge of the bed. Lexa opened the door a crack just as Anya was about to knock again. Anya's sly eyes pierced back at her in a scowl.

“You're going to be late.” Anya said, holding up a hand before Lexa could answer. “I brought you a change of fresh clothes.”

Lexa groaned, taking the clothing into her hands.

“Fine.”

She closed the door. Costia sat at the end of the bed, stretching.

“Duty calls.” Costia said.

“It isn't duty. It is a grueling chore, something my father forced me into.” Lexa said.

Costia stood, gathering their pieces of clothing.

“You love fencing more than you like to let on.” Costia said. “Why else would you study it in France?”

Costia handed Lexa her shift and helped tie it around her waist.

“Beside, who am I to keep London's three time champion away from her training?” Costia said. “Don't you want to win again?”

“If it means spending long days away from you I rather lose.” Lexa admitted.

Costia gave her a pointed look.

“Lexa.” She said.

“I know. If father hears how easily it is for me to leave fencing he'll lose his head.” Lexa said. “And I won't get to see you again.”

Anya knocked again.

“I'm almost done.” Lexa said.

Costia gave her a quick kiss, as she stroked Lexa's hair.

“Will I see you, tonight?” Costia said.

She brushed Lexa's hair, helping her braid it up into a high bun. They kissed one last time. Lexa gazed into swirling heartfelt brown eyes and she stroked Costia's cheek before saying, “Tonight at your chamber window.”

Costia smiled. Lexa opened the door just as Anya went to knock again.

“You're such a bother.” Lexa said.

 

***

Clarke grunted as the wagon rocked her into the wooden crates beside her, hearing the pots rattle inside. The jumbling of the kitchenware continued as the wagon rolled on to rocky terrain of the forrest. She rubbed her left shoulder before focusing back to her parchment and dragging her thin charcoal stick across the surface. She gazed out of the wagon, seeing the haze of dawn begin to peek through the trees. They've been traveling all night, but her father had refused to let her have a shift to drive. She heard stomping from the back of the wagon and the crack of one of the crate lids opening.

“Clarke?”

She turned around and her mother offered the rations they saved for their travel. A piece of day old bread with a slice of cheese. Clarke can make out the bones poking out from her mother's cheeks accented by the wrinkles and dark circles under her eyes. Clarke can't remember the last time her mother had a decent night's sleep. The years locked up in Arkadia often worn people down the longer they stayed, but Clarke knew a part of her mother felt a strong sense of guilt for having to move. While living in Arkadia wasn't easy it was better than being banned. Her mother had a life there, friends, and family that spent generations together. Her mother had quite the reputation, the best medicine doctor in Arkadia, Abby Griffin, granted it was a secret practice, no woman should be doing the work of a man as they viewed it. Her family didn't have much, but the reputation had brought pride to their family that kept Clarke's mother happy. Now what's left is this rickety wagon, that had been home since the day they were banned. Clarke had just turned 21. They've been living in the forrest for two years.

“Thanks mom.” She said, taking it into her right hand, the other smeared in charcoal.

She took a small bite, savoring and pacing herself to make the food last longer, but she knew bread did little to hold her over for no longer than an hour or two.

“How much longer?” Clarke said.

Abby shrugged.

“Your father said we're almost there.”

Clarke went back to drawing. It kept her mind off the fear she felt every time they traveled. Anything can happen. An attack from wolves, bears, even bandits, and the rifle her father kept with him up front did little to quell her fears.

“How are you feeling?” Abby said.

Clarke frowned.

“I don't enjoy leaving.” Clarke said.

Abby nodded.

“This one will give us a better opportunity to start a new life.” She said. “Your father has been offered a job as a blacksmith in London. He will study as an apprentice.”

“We're living behind castle walls?” Clarke said.

“Yes.”

It would explain the three week's worth of travel. They didn't plan to stay in Arkadia.

“We can have a better life, Clarke.” Abby said. “We won't have to settle in the forrest anymore.”

The house would be small, there is no question about it. London wouldn't come cheap and it was an eyesore to settle in from what Wells told her when he had spent a week with his dad to attend a meeting. It was overcrowded and noisy and especially foul, but work would be steady.

“I'll work with you to help make rent then.” Clarke said.

Clarke had been aiding Abby with her medical practices for three years before they were banned. She had kept up with her practices when they lived alone.

“You should find work in London once we get there. There are doctors there who can help us now.” Abby said. “Things will be better. Finish your dinner.”

Abby wobbled through the wagon, reaching the front of it to perch a top the driver seat with Jake.

 

***

Lexa stepped onto the mat with her helmet in hand. Anya had been quicker in changing and had been paired with a different partner today. She tried to pair with another student just as her teacher, Marcel came out from his office and spotted her.

“Lexa!” He called.

She stepped away from the student as he approached her, his left hand stroking his fine curled mustache and the other holding a polished ivory cane with silver engravings. Icy blue eyes glared at her and Lexa watched his cheeks start to redden.

“Yes monsieur?” Lexa said.

Marcel scoffed.

“Do not play coy girl!” He snipped, his usual high pitched voice raising. “You are late! How am I to do my job if you are not on time?”

“Yes monsieur. I apologize.” Lexa said.

He looked her over, sighing and rolling his eyes.

“If you had no amazing talent that you do, I would have not be assigning you as team captian, now pick up your Foil and go.” Marcel said.

Lexa slipped on her helmet with her left hand. She walked back into the mat and faced her opponent, steadying her left arm behind her, her elbow bent and her balance centered. She noticed the shaking grip on the student's hand before starting. Lexa easily dodged the first forward thrust by stepping back and rushed forward to deliver a strike of her own. It narrowed hit the student's face. Lexa exhaled, seeing the next hit and countered. The pace of the attacks more persistent and quick. It had been easy to see the following three hits and just as she lunged forward, the student went to dodged, but ended up tangled in their feet and hit the floor with a grunt.

“Enough.” Marcel called, clapping his hands.

He limped over to them.

“I have told you time and time again Maxwell, be mindful of your footing. You have a poor stance. Get up.” He scoffed.

The student stood, removing his helmet. Lexa took hers off and he glared at her. His face red and shinning with sweat. Lexa laughed.

“Better luck next time.” She said.

“You – ”

“That is enough.” Marcel said. “Pair up with another student.”

Maxwell walked off with a glare. Marcel wobbled his way over to Lexa.

“I have said this before and I shall say it again. Learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut girl.” Marcel said. “None the less excellent footwork. Continue to train. The competition is months away and you must prepare.”

“Yes monsieur.” Lexa said.

 

***

It isn't until sun down when Marcel dismissed the students. Lexa is on her way to change with Anya when Marcel exited his office again.

“Lexa, a word.” He said.

“Yes, monsieur?” Lexa said.

Marcel nodded, stroking his mustache again.

“Excellent work today.” He said.

“Thank you monsieur.”

“There is no question about it, you are on the fencing team, no need to audition.” He said. “As Captain I expect you to teach the others your skill to prepare everyone.”

“Of course monsieur.” Lexa agreed.

“After much thought I have decided to not tell your father about your tardiness.” Marcel said. “But do not make the same mistake again. You have been warned.”

“Yes monsieur. I understand.” Lexa said.

“Go.” Marcel said, waving his hand away.

Lexa headed toward the changing room. Anya waited for her at the door.

“Was he pissed?” Anya said.

“Of course.” Lexa said.

“You didn't have to go so hard on the new trainee.” Anya said.

Lexa laughed.

“I should have been given a fair opponent.” She said.

Anaya chuckled.

“You are awfully cocky.”

“Maxwell thought too highly of himself when he has only been training here for a week.” Lexa said. “Just because his father has wealthy does not mean anything in the match. He needed to be taught a lesson. I have also spent the last five years in France training with the best of the best. It shouldn't change now that I'm back in London. I have to be ready for the competition.”

With her gear in her hand, Lexa left the changing room with Anya.

“Pints at the inn tonight?” Anya said.

“I have other plans.” Lexa said.

Anya grinned.

“Costia again?” She said.

“If you must know yes, but I need to drop off my gear first.” Lexa said. “And visit mother.”

Anya's coy face dropped to a more stern demeanor.

“How is she?” She said.

Lexa sighed, eyes cast down to her feet for a moment.

“She's still ill, but strong.” Lexa said.

“I hope soon with time she'll recover. Your dad has the finest doctors in London treating her.” Anya said.

They step down the stairwell of the school when a black woman covered in scars around her face approached Lexa. She curtsied to them both.

“Miss Caldwell, your carriage awaits you.” She said.

“Thank you Indra.” Lexa said, before turning to Anya. “I'll see you tomorrow morning.”


	2. Part II

Clarke can't say entering the kingdom gates is a relief. The dirt roads filled with equally dirty people, many sick or malnourished, roaming the streets, begging or peddling their goods. The wagon can barely squeeze through the crowd of townspeople as it moved. The air is thick with a grey impenetrable fog and a wretched odor Clarke can't pinpoint is it the people or the city itself.

“This is London?” Clarke whispered.

Abby sat next to her equally turned away from the scene and nodded.

“I can't say our home will be any better.” Abby said. “But it's a home no less.”

The pull out the dirt valley and on to cobble stone, turning around the bend to what Clarke can see is the market. There is a bustling crowd around stands selling more higher quality materials from precious gems and jewelry to pots and fresher meats. The salesmen calling the attention of shoppers.

“Clarke, up ahead.” Abby said.

She turned to lefter to see the wagon pull up to a petite hut, with a straw roof, brick walls, and thin square windows.

“It's better than this old thing isn't it?” Abby said.

The wagon stopped and Clarke is the first to jump out, looking at her home then her surroundings. The hut clustered with a bunch of other worn down buildings less than a foot away from here.

“I'm surprised we got this far.” Jake said, standing beside Clarke. “The old wagon needs its axel replaced.”

Clarke looked at him, unable to contain a smile and he laughed pulling her into a hug.

“Not bad huh princess?” Jake said.

Clarke nodded.

“Help us unload.” Jake said.

Clarke is back at the wagon, helping her mom take the two crates while Jake unlocked the door. He helped moved in the first crate, settling it into the kitchen. Clarke is able to pick up the second on her own as its lighter and opened it.

“Your clothes are in this crate, Clarke.” Abby said, pointing to the crate at her feet. “The rest is herbs and dry rations.”

“Why don't you explore the house?” Jake said.

Clarke entered the room to see it empty and a narrow set of stairs in the back. She wandered up to see a smaller room with a square window. The home had been small, but they could make due with what they have. The only thing the home came with had been a fire pit and they'll have to sleep on the floor for some time until they can maybe get a bed or a table, but that's something they've always done in the forrest anyway. She went back into the main entrance.

“What do you think?” Abby said.

“I like it.” Clarke said. “It's better than what we ever had in Arkadia.

“Give it time and we'll be able to fill this home up with more things.” Jake said. “Tomorrow morning I'll head into the market to get what we need for a hot meal. I have some shillings left.”

 

***

Costia smiled as she heard her brother Jack run out of the kitchen as their father returned home from a grueling day of work. Her mother entered the kitchen after greeting their father to serve him.

“Oh, Costia, I'll handle the rest of the cutlery, thank you dear.” Her mother said.

She can hear the laughter of her little brother Jack and the strong smokey smell of her father's cigar from the next room. She collected the last of the dishes before stepping back.

“I know mother. I like helping.” Costia said.

Her mother hugged her before tending to the dishes.

“Ever the dotting daughter. It is beyond me why you haven't been married off yet.” Her mother said.

Costia forced a smile.

“Father's tried.” She said.

Her mother scoffed.

“Oh I know. I also know a part of him rather have his daughter by his side.” She said. “Go on to bed now. You'll have a long morning tomorrow with Ms. Blake.”

“Yes mother.” Costia said, exiting.

She approached her father, who stubbed out his cigar the second she came. Jack laid on the floor, playing with a new hand carved toy train.

“Is that dad's latest gift?” Costia said.

Jack sat up, saying, “Isn't it neat? He said it's made of...”

“Ceder wood.” Her father said, with a chuckle.

Costia examined it, admiring the shine of the polish and delicate designs.

“It is your best one yet father.” She said. “How you manage to have the spare time to make gifts for Jack is beyond me.”

Her father smiled.

“Oh come now it isn't that difficult.” He said.

“Of course it wouldn't be with your amount of skill.” Costia said.

Her father laughed.

“Oh I'm still an apprentice.” He said.

Jack turned to him with a prideful grin.

“But you've been carving for years.” He said. “Mum said since before Costia was born.”

Costia has seen the toys and gifts her father crafted as a young girl. The toys she's been given for her birthday since the age of 1, which she still has. He'd sell what else he made to the locals, but come as it may the cost of carpenter school didn't come cheap and Costia knew they were on hard times. Now with years of saving, long hours in the mines and selling his crafts on the side, on Jack's 11thbirthday he's had enough to finally become an apprentice. An occupation her father wore with pride.

“Yes, the best craftsman in London.” Costia said. “You'll have a shop of your own in no time.”

“I sure hope so.” Her father said. “Come, have a drink with me.”

“I have an early morning tomorrow.” Costia said.

Her father nodded, pouring himself a glass of beer.

“Of course, good night then.” He said.

Costia came over, pulling him into a hug. Jack waved her goodbye before she left the room. As she reached the other end of the house, separated by the kitchen she closed the door. Arms wrapped around her hips, pulling her back and she gasped.

“It's only me.”

“Lexa?” Costia whispered.

Lexa kissed her neck before releasing Costia. She turned around with a sigh of relief. Lexa grinned before slipping her hand through Costia's hair.

“I know I'm late.” Lexa said. “I – ”

Costia pulled Lexa by her neck into a kiss. She tied her arms around Costia's waist and pulled her closer. They pulled away, an inch apart and breathless. Lexa stroked her cheek.

“I was worried you'd never show.” Costia said.

Lexa shook her head with a scoff. She pressed her forehead against Costia's.

“I did promise.” Lexa said.

They kissed, fumbling back toward the bed. Costia yelped as she fell into the bed and Lexa kissed her collar bone before lifting her head up. They share a beaming smile between each other, stroking each other's neck and face, then tangled their hands together on the bed.

“I'm glad you came.” Costia said.

They laughed.

“How was training?” Costia said.

Lexa laughed with a shake of her head, saying, “If Marcel keeps matching me with first years it'll be a boring season.”

“You didn't go easy on him did you?” Costia said.

“As if I'd let a first year student best me, even if it is a sparring match.” Lexa said. “Apparently Marcel plans to have me train the new students for the team. The competition will start soon. I'd like for you to come see me duel.”

Costia smiled and Lexa studied her for a moment in contentment before dipping down and kissed Costia's cheek.

“Only if you agree to take it easy on the new students.” Costia said.

Lexa scoffed.

“I'm much nicer than my first day in France. Marcel was ruthless.” Lexa said. “How I put up with that is beyond me.”

“But it's made you England's champion nonetheless.” Costia said.

Lexa kissed along Costia's collar, nuzzling her nose against her neck.

“So long as I am your champion.” Lexa said.

“My, Lexa Caldwell, you are as charming as you appear.” Costia said.

Lexa kissed her.

 

***

“Clarke, are you decent?” Abby said, approaching Clarke's room.

She paused in the hall for a moment.

“Come in.” Clarke said.

Clarke closed her sketchbook, her hands smeared in charcoal dust. Her empty plate beside her with left over potatoes and sauce.

“Did you like dinner?” Abby said.

“No, it was delicious. The mutton was a little heavy and rich. It made me full too quickly.” Clarke said. “I'm not used to meat.”

She hadn't been used to heavier meals in general. The food they could gather through trading, scavenging, and hunting had been small, but enough to keep their family afloat.

“I'll make a stew next time.” Abby said.

A stew in the middle of spring would make her a lot hotter than her time out of London.

“Anything is fine, mom.” Clarke said. “I'm glad we're here. It's better than living in the wagon.”

Abby smiled, stroking Clarke hair.

“Your father starts work tomorrow morning.” Abby said. “You should find one soon too.”

“I rather work with you and practice alchemy.” Clarke said.

Abby placed a hand on her thigh.

“With your skills, I'm sure you can get a different one.” Abby said. “They wouldn't allow a woman to practice alchemy here.”

That much hasn't changed either. The role of a woman and her place isn't any degrading than Arkadia.

“I'll look for work tomorrow.” Clarke agreed.

Contented, Abby kissed Clarke's temple and stood.

“Good night Clarke.” Abby said.

“Good night.”


	3. Part III

Lexa sneaked her way into the lobby of her manor, as she headed toward the grand stair case across the lobby, a flickering flame cut through the darkness of the lounge next to her. Lexa froze, hearing the grunt of disappointment of her father, seated in his chair with his cigar stubbed out on the ashtray and a flickering candle next to him. Mr. Caldwell placed the cup of wine in his hand on the table. He folded his hands over his lap, glaring at Lexa for a moment and sighed.

“Hello father.” Lexa said.

She entered the lounge. Mr. Caldwell rubbed a hand over his beard.

“Where were you?” He said.

Lexa is motionless.

“Where were you?” He hissed through gritting teeth. “You went to training, but you never came home. Your mother asked for you this evening.”

Lexa's emotionless face cracked, a flash of guilt in her eyes. Mr. Caldwell scoffed.

“You were with that wretched girl weren't you?” He said.

“Her name is Costia.” Lexa hissed.

Mr. Caldwell stood, approaching Lexa. His brows pinched together and his jaw clenched.

“I thought I was clear that you were to never see her again?” He said. “That family is below us. And you have much better things ahead of you in your future now that our merchant company is expanding.”

“Costia is my friend.” Lexa said.

Mr. Caldwell laughed.

“We both know she is much more than that.” He said, nodding as Lexa remained quiet. “If the Baron hears about this it would ruin everything. He would never accept an impure strumpet to marry his youngest son.”

Lexa glared, her hand curled into a fist.

“My best interest is in you and our family. Once you are married off, the amount of wealth we will gain can help your mother.” He said. “I'm warning you girl. Stay away from Costia and that is your last warning.”

“So you are going to forget we were like them too? How Costia had been my friend since I was a children?” Lexa said.

Mr. Caldwell's stare hardened. The struggle of their lower class had been something he never wished to acknowledged since the increase of income. He had spent his younger years wasted with hard work, traveling, selling his wears to settled comfortably in London. Lexa remembered, she barely saw him during her childhood.

“Things have changed now.” Mr. Caldwell said, shaking his head. “I can not allow you to continue defying me. It has gone on long enough ever since you've traveled to America and France. If you continue to do so I will deal with the entire situation on my own. Off to bed, you have training again in the morning.”

Lexa marched up the stairs, wanting nothing to do with this conversation anymore.

 

***

Clarke is finishing her potatoes when Jake stood, hugging and kissing his wife and thanking her for today's meal.

“I start my first day at the forge.” Jake said.

He approached Clarke, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

“Good luck finding work, Clarke.” He said.

Jake left, with his tools in hand he left by the door last night. Abby collected his plate, washing it in the basin. Clarke took two more scoops of her potatoes before she's out of her seat.

“I should get going too.” She said.

“I'll clean up the house while you're gone.” Abby said.

Clarke headed straight toward the market place. She scouted through the crowd toward buildings that offered jobs, but she knew quickly into her search she didn't have the skills for a seamstress, barrel maker, nor a shoemaker. She pressed on, reaching toward the entry way of the nearest alleyway when she spotted a bakery with a wanted ad out front. The bells above the door jingle as she entered and from the back a tall six foot man with thick muscular forearms and covered in flour came to the counter. His hair tied back and a long greying beard on his face.

“Hello, what can I get you?” He said. “The cakes and meat pies were freshly baked this morning.”

“Um, I'm here for your ad.” Clarke said.

He looked her over for a moment before saying, “Have you worked in a bakery before?”

Clarke bit her bottom lip.

“No, but, I'm a fast learner.” She said. “I'll take any job. I could sweep the floors. Help with flour deliveries?”

The baker paused for a moment and nodded.

“Alright. I need someone to hand out deliveries in the morning and afternoon. You can clean up too, but you'll need to learn to make cakes, pastries, and bread also.” He said.

Clarke smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank you.” She said.

“I'm Gustus. Come in the back and put on your apron.” Gustus said.

 

***

Lexa marched straight into the changing room, ignoring Anya on her heels as soon as she entered. She yanked open her locker.

“What happened?” Anya said.

Lexa faced her, a scowl in place and disrobed.

“I had an argument with father.” Lexa said.

Anya sighed, leaning against the locker.

“About Costia again?” She said.

Lexa nodded.

“That's been a lot of your arguments lately.” Anya said. “You both should be caring after your mother.”

Lexa scoffed, finished changing and closed the locker.

“Father rather I spend my days training. His orders, especially since father pays Marcel.” Lexa said. “Why else would Marcel move to London?”

Anya clutched her Sabre, saying, “I know how much you care for Costia, but you need to find what is more important, especially with the competition on the way.”

Lexa glared.

“I can't just – ”

“Lexa, why are you not on the floor?” Marcel called.

Lexa slipped on her helmet and rushed out with Anya. Marcel gave a tight-lip smile as she appeared. The students around her already sparing and their Sabre clinking.

“Let us begin.” Marcel said.

 


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write the conversation between Lexa and her mother in Trigedasleng, but I don't understand how to write it myself and translators for it are not very good, so I wrote a few words some might know without translation in Trigedasleng. To avoid any confusion I've decided to put their conversation that's in Trigedasleng in italics. I hope that isn't too confusing or bothersome to see while you read and disrupt the flow of your reading. Let me know if it's best to keep it without italics. Enjoy. :)

Clarke stuffed the last of the bread rolls into her basket. She stuffed three cookies into her pocket. Gustus finished wiping down the counter, his face still covered in flour.

“Thank you for the rolls, Gustus.” Clarke said.

Gustus shrugged.

“What good were they rotting in the bin?” He said. “I sold almost all my rolls today. Here's your pay.”

He stretched out his arm with a small pouch of shillings.

“You did good work on your first day.” He said. “I will see you tomorrow at dawn.”

Clarke stepped out of the bakery, watching as the oil lamps were beginning to be lit from the city men as the sun set. She is several paces away from the bakery when a man decked in faded worn out breeches that are two sizes bigger than him headed toward her. His feet dirty and shoeless and a large dingy white long sleeve shirt. He bowed his head toward Clarke, his fingers on the bill of his hat. Clarke smiled back at him to remain polite.

“Good evening miss.” He said. “Are you the new family that moved into the living quarters on the east?” He said.

“Yes.” She said.

“My name is Bellamy Blake. I'm the city's stable boy.” Bellamy said. “I overheard your mother mentioning there is a problem with your wagon. I can help and tend to your ox too.”

“We can make due with the new axel on our own in time.” Clarke said.

Bellamy shifted the hat on his head.

“I can buy the ox from you in exchange for a horse then.” Bellamy said.

“A trade?” Clarke said, watching Bellamy nod. “Why would you do such a thing? It is an old ox.”

“I'm sure your family could use a much better steed.” Bellamy said. “My master has a use for a ox on the farm.”

“Speak with my father if you're interested in a trade.” Clarke said.

“Of course miss, have a good evening.” Bellamy said, with another bow from his head. “Should you need any help, or a change of clothes come to Blake's Wears. My mother is the best seamstress in town.”

“Thank you, it was a pleasure meeting you.” Clarke said.

Bellamy left.

 

***

Indra opened the front door for Lexa to pass through and into the foyer of their manor. She allowed Indra to take her equipment, marching up the steps toward the bedroom. Lexa trailed behind her, looking into the lounge to see just an empty room with a roaring fire.

“Is dinner ready?” Lexa said.

“Soon miss.” Indra said, entering Lexa's room. “You should wash up.”

Indra stored Lexa's equipment into a wooden chest stored in the closet and opened her wardrobe. Lexa stood, watching her hold up dresses for her and she settled on a green satin dress with golden embroidery. Indra set it aside before picking up the porcelain vase of water from the nightstand and poured it into the basin bowl beside the bed.

“Is father home?” Lexa said.

“No miss, he is tending to a late shipment of goods and will be attending dinner with the Baron.” Indra said.

Lexa's jaw clenched. She rather spend her dinner alone after last night. They needed the space.

“Have you heard from Costia?” She said.

“No miss, not a single visit this time.” Indra said.

Lexa's shoulders tighten.

“Is something wrong miss?” Indra asked, helping Lexa out of her dress.

“No, I – how is mother?” Lexa said.

Indra couldn't hold back the frown on her face.

“Mr.Caldwell and I have tried all day to get Mrs. Caldwell to eat. She could only manage a small bowl of stew.” Indra said.

Lexa sighed.

“I wish to eat dinner tonight with mother instead.” Lexa said. “Have the cooks send in a cart and tray for us.”

“Yes miss.” Indra said.

Indra finished dressing Lexa and left the room. Lexa walked through the hall toward the west wing of the house. She knocked on the door at the end of the hall before entering. Laying in bed, still in a white night gown, is a slender woman with the same chestnut hair as Lexa with vibrant green eyes.

“Leksa.” Mrs. Caldwell said, smiling.

She held out her hand, pulling Lexa into a hug. Lexa stiffened. They had been forbidden by Mr.Caldwell to speak Trigedasleng once Lexa was born. But Mrs.Caldwell had continued to teach her in private when they had the time.

“N-Nimon?” Lexa said.

“Oh, your father never comes here.” Mrs.Caldwell said.

And it wasn't like Indra would tell him. Sighing, Lexa agreed.

“ _How...are you feeling_?” She said, her speech slowed in comparison to English.

It had been months since they've spoken in Trigedasleng again.

“F _ine_.” Mrs. Caldwell said. “ _Your father had a doctor visit me this morning._ ”

Her mother paused, breaking into a boisterous and shaking cough that tinted her face red. She picked up her handkerchief and dabbed her mouth before placing it on the nightstand.

“ _The news hasn't changed I'm afraid. I am to get plenty of rest._ ” Mrs.Caldwell said. “ _Enough about me. How is training? Your father has told me things are going well with you and Marcel since you've settled back into London._ ”

“ _Yes, he has come to continue my training with me. The competition first prize is 100 thousand pounds._ ” Lexa said.

She watched her mother's face light up with glee and clasped her hands together over her lap.

“ _Oh that's wonderful_.” She said. “ _How is Costia? Have you kept in touch with her?_ ”

Lexa put her head down, shuffling her feet, unsure how to answer her mother.

“ _That...father rather I not speak with her anymore._ ” Lexa said.

Mrs.Caldwell frowned.

“ _Why?_ ” She said.

Lexa bit her bottom lip, looking back up at her father.

“ _We are middle class now and with his communication with the Baron going so well he rather I no longer be around those below us._ ” Lexa said.

“ _He's still on about the Baron?_ ” Mrs.Caldwell said. “ _You don't seem pleased to see the makings of a better future with the Baron should he choose to ask for your hand in marriage._ ”

Lexa scowled. Mrs.Caldwell reached a hand up to clutch Lexa's wrist.

“ _I have no interest marrying the Baron's son._ ” Lexa said. “ _I rather spend my days fencing_.”

Indra knocked on the door before entering, a cart in tow and set it next to Lexa. She pulled a chair up to Lexa.

“Dinner Mrs. Caldwell.” Indra said, lifting the lids.

“Yes, yes, of course. Thank you Indra.” Mrs.Caldwell said. “You do an awful lot for us dear. It must be tiring. We should hire another servant.”

“I will speak to father.” Lexa said.

“Oh no dear,” Mrs. Caldwell said. “Your father is such a busy man.”

Lexa's lips pursed into a thin line, cutting into her potato.

“Mother, please,” Lexa said. “Father will just have to make time to hire another servant. I'll see to it myself.”

Mrs.Caldwell smiled.

“Thank you dear.”

Lexa smiled, placing a kiss on her mother's temple.

“Of course.” She said.

 

***

Clarke shifted in her chair, feeling the moisture of perspiration stick her legs to the chair. The hut had only two small windows and with the glowing hearth in the kitchen to keep the stew warm made the room hotter this spring evening. Clarke scooped up a spoonful of watercress, potatoes, turnips,onions, and bits of rabbit meat from the broth. Abby passed her another small roll of stonebread.

“How was your first day?” Abby said.

Jake dunked his bread into his broth before taking a bite and said, “It was a long shift working with the fire and hammering, but worth the apprenticeship. Mr. Reyes wants me to stay and in a year's time I could be making blades for the king and his knights.”

Clarke smiled, seeing the glimmer of pride in her father's eyes. She hasn't seen him this excited to work in their long years of living in Arkadia. Abby rubbed Jake's forearm, glancing at Clarke.

“What about you Clarke?” Abby said.

“I've got a job at the bakery.” Clarke said. “I'll be learning to make bread and pastries as well as cleaning and taking out deliveries for the morning.”

“That's great news, Clarke.” Jake said.

While the hut may be tiny and their wagon worn down, and Clarke knew come summer this hut will be sweltering hot due to poor ventilation, she looked forward to her years in London for the better opportunity they have now. Abby dabbed a napkin at her mouth and folded her hands on to the table.

“Well, once I finished cleaning the house I went out for some shopping.” Abby said. “I didn't have enough for new clothes yet, but I was told the winters are harsh here.”

Clarke remembered hearing that from Wells too and how he had to pack up with thicker clothing during his stay.

“I'll look for work tomorrow morning to buy new clothes for everyone.” Abby said. “Unfortunately, in this city I won't be able to get any work as an alchemist.”

“A lot of places I looked at already have apprentices.” Clarke said.

Abby stretched a hand out on to her palm.

“I'll think of something.” Abby said.

Clarke nodded.


	5. Part V

Indra followed Lexa through the dinning hall, holding out her chair for her before she can sit. The swish of the double doors leading to the kitchen opened as a team of three servers whisked around the table setting down trays of fruits, breads, and meats. Indra approached Lexa with a plate loaded with bread, cheese, and sliced fruit of apples, strawberries, and a plums.

“Your breakfast Miss.” Indra said, placing it in front of Lexa.

“Thank you Indra.” Lexa said.

A stubby server scurried toward her, filling a cup with freshly brewed tea. The dinning room doors opened and Lexa watched her father enter in his cleaned pressed suit. A server cut a large piece of peasant leg and dropped it on to his plate.

“Good morning Mr. Caldwell.” Indra said.

He ignored her and took a seat.

“Good morning father.” Lexa said.

Indra served him tea. He waved off the server that topped his plate with potatoes and eggs and he headed back into the kitchen.

“Lexa.” He said.

He picked up a biscuit, took a bite of it before smothering it with butter and jam. A server cut him a piece of peasant.

“Yes Father?” Lexa said.

“Straight after practice you are to return home.” He said. “Have Indra dress you into your best evening ball gown.”

Lexa's jaw tightened.

“What's the occasion?” She said.

“The Baron has invited us both to his ball in celebration of his youngest son's birthday.” Mr. Caldwell said, he picked up his cup. “I've spent months speaking with him and I've piqued his interest enough to want to see you this time. Do not ruin this for me.”

“I have no interest in meeting the Baron, nor his son.” Lexa said.

Mr. Caldwell glared at her, his fork and knife clutched firmly into his hands.

“It doesn't matter if you wish to see him. You will come straight home after practice and we will go over the names of Aristocrats that will be attending his ball.” He hissed.

Lexa's hand curled into a fist. Indra approached her, filling Lexa's cup again with tea.

“Miss, we mustn't be late.” Indra said.

Lexa finished the last of her meal before standing.

“Of course.” She said. She stopped beside her father on her way out. “Mother wants to hire another servant to tend to her and the house. As if you would care to stop by and ask her if she needed anything other than to use me as a bargaining chip for a greater wealth.”

She exited with Indra, before her father could respond.

 

***

Clarke carefully pinned her hair up into an interact braided bun before looking herself over into the small brass mirror she found back in Arkadia as a young girl. Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way into the kitchen. The sweet smell of freshly baked bread and pie. Abby handed her a bowl of stew.

“Did you make pie?” Clarke said, her eyes lighting with glee.

Abby smiled and handed her a slice wrapped into a small pot.

“Yes,” Abby said, handing Clarke another container. “I felt we needed a proper celebration to our new and improved life. I haven't found work yet, but I'm still searching. Give the second slice to your other on your way to work.”

“I haven't had this since I was 10.” Clarke said.

Abby scoffed, saying, “It hasn't been that long.”

Clarke hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you.” She said.

“The blacksmith is next to the town's General Shop and the Fencing Guild.” Abby said.

Clarke fetched her woven basket by the door.

“I know.” Clarke said. “I've been doing some exploring on my free time.”

She hurried out the hut, hoping to be quick enough to get back on route to the bakery a several buildings north of the blacksmith. Clarke dodged an oncoming horse carriage, followed by several more crowds of carriage as people got ready to start their honest living of work. She spotted the Fencing Guild building a few paces ahead as it stood gleaming in its white marble design. The doors to the Guild opened and a crowd of rowdy young boys jumbled down the steps. They're wielding sabres loosely and jokingly flailing it about while laughing. Behind them, an older man, lean and a curled brown mustache, clutching a polished cane came after the boys, with his groomed thin brows into a scowl.

“This is not a playground!” He snapped. “Your parents do not pay me to watch after children. Hurry and pair up, so we can begin.”

“Yes, sir.” They said, scattering to the front yard.

The trainer clapped his hands and the boys slipped on their mask. Astonished, Clarke watched the boys for a moment, jabbing their sabres and dodging. Unaware of the two children racing behind her and giggling until the girl with a red ribbon in her hair ran into her legs. Clarke wobbled, catching her balance as the kid hit the floor. She started to cry as the boy watched, unsure what to do.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?” Clarke said, facing the children.

“Bethanne! Edward!” A shrill woman shouted, exiting a shoe store. “I told you both to stay where I can see you.”

She rushed over to her children, grabbing Edward by his wrist and yanking Bethanne to her feet.

“I apologize miss if they've been a disturbance to you.” She said. “Children, am I right?”

“No, it's perfectly fine.”

The woman walked away with her children and her daughter sniffling. Clarke went back to the task at hand and spotted the spewing chimney and fiery glow of the forge. The bell sounded as she entered but spotted the clerk stand empty.

“Are you lost?” A woman asked.

Clarke turned to the end of the room, to see a woman at the table sharpening a dagger on a sharpening stone.

“What?” Clarke said.

The woman stood, dropping the blade and approached Clarke. She noticed a slight limp in her step and realized she had some type of contraption wrapped around her thigh and calf that squeaked as she moved. She gave a sharp cough as she noticed Clarke staring and she looked away seeing the sharp glare on her face.

“You aren't a knight and no woman would dare pick up a blade as it would be “unlady-like”. So what do you need?” She said.

Clarke frowned, thrown by the lack of a clipped British accent.

“I'm sorry, you're not...”

“British? No, got a problem with an American?” She said.

The heavy thump of footsteps sounded above them and followed four paces to the right before the door leading to upstairs, behind the woman, opened.

“Raven, that is not how you speak to customers.” The man groaned, making his way into the shop. “I apologize miss. She isn't always in the shop, but she helps when she can. That's my daughter Raven. I'm Ethan Reyes. How am I assist you?”

“I'm looking for my father.” Clarke said. “I'm – ”

“Oh you must be, Clarke. Right, Mr. Griffin has told me so much about you.” Ethan said. “A pleasure to meet you. Your father is in the back of the shop, working on the smelter. Please, help yourself.”

Clarke thanked him before departing. She picked up the smell of heated coals and sulfur as she came to the back. Jake sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow as he pulled out a red glowing sword from the pit.

“Clarke.” Jake said, setting the blade aside. “Is something wrong?”

He hugged Clarke, a look of concern on his face.

“Oh no, mom sent me.” Clarke said. “She made her famous family pie.”

Clarke fished it out of her basket.

“Oh I haven't had this in years.” He said. “Thank you.”

“Mr. Reyes is nice.” Clarke said. “His daughter is...”

Jake chuckled.

“She isn't what you'd expect that's for sure.” Jake said.

That would be an understatement. Aside from the limp in her stride, she even wore men's clothing, breeches, with boots, and a plain green button up shirt. The shirt a size too big had been tied up and tucked into her pants.

“But that girl has a true skill for blacksmithing and can create anything she puts her mind to. She's very bright.” Jake said.

It would explain why she has a sour look on her face. How she would rather spend her days working with the forge.

“She isn't allowed to work with you?” Clarke said.

Jake shook his head.

“Hard labor like this is no place for a woman in London. It should be left to the men, but I see no wrong in it. She's helped me craft excellent blades. She's also Mr. Reyes's only child. I could see why he desperately needed an apprentice.” He said. “I should get back to work. Thank you for the dessert, Clarke.”

“Of course.” She said.

They hugged one last time and Clarke returned back into the shop.

 

***

Clarke is on her way home from the long hours at the bakery, when a group of boys rushed passed her.

“Come on, we can't miss it!” One said. “It's the first match of the season.”

“It isn't an official competition.” The other whined.

“I want to get a good spot.”

The conversation died down as they reached passed her earshot. Curiously, Clarke headed in their direction to see the crisp white of the Fencing Guild again in the distance.

“Ms. Griffin.”

Clarke turned around to see Bellamy a foot away from her, tipping his head as he came closer.

“Hello Bellamy.”

“Has your father decided what to do with the ox?” Bellamy said.

“He's indecisive at the moment.” Clarke said.

He straightened out his wrinkled shirt that folded back into messy creases before saying, “I heard you met Raven.”

Clarke raised a brow.

“You have?”

Bellamy nodded, pushing his paperboy hat up an inch.

“Raven has been friends with Octavia and I since we were children.” Bellamy said. “She's only recently returned back to England. You didn't take a liking to her, the way she puts it.”

Clarke scoffed.

“No, I – to be honest I wasn't expecting her to have that uh...” Clarke paused.

“The brace?” Bellamy said. “Everyone else reacts the same way. She hates it, almost as much as she hates it when people stare at it.”

Clarke frowned.

“Oh I – um, didn't mean to.” She said.

Bellamy chuckled.

“She'll get over it.” Bellamy said. “I put a good word in for you.”

Clarke laughed and Bellamy grinned, picking up his cap to brush his hand through his curly locks.

“Um, were you going to see the match too?” Bellamy said.

“Is that what everyone is excited about?” Clarke said.

“Well, fencing is a big deal when we've won the championship three years in a row.” He said. “You should come see it. It's not the start of the competition, but the students have been training months in advance to make the team.”

“I would like that.” Clarke said.

They headed toward the guild.


	6. Part VI

The line for the evening match is out the door when they arrive. The people in front of them rambling about how excited they are to see the first match and hope they have another good season when the competition begins. Bellamy is shifting left and right, standing on the balls of his feet to try and see over the crowd.

“All these people are here for an unofficial match?” Clarke said.

“Since it's the start of the season these matches are open to the public, but once the competition starts tickets will only be sold to those who can afford. Many of the matches travel around England and out of country too.” Bellamy said.

He is peeking over the mass of people again.

“Who are you looking for?” Clarke said.

“She said to meet her here.” Bellamy said.

“Bell!”

They push through the crowd and Raven is farther up the line, waving her arms. They join her and Raven is hesitant to stand next to Clarke.

“Hi.” Clarke hesitantly said.

“Raven,” Bellamy said. “I told you, she's okay.”

“Whatever.” She sighed.

They finally enter the building, and settled into the balcony. They sit and watch everyone else shuffle their way through until the doors are closed. The room filled with the lively chatter of waiting patrons. The door leading to the locker room opened and fencers gathered along the mats. The crowd grew quiet, watching staff roll in a chalk board with names. The same man Clarke had seen earlier with the curly mustache and cane perched in the center of the room.

“Who is he?” Clarke said.

“That's Marcel. He's from France and teaches the senior students.” Bellamy said.

The young man at the blackboard, with blonde straight hair circled the first two players of the match.

“Samuel Richardson and Levi Smith are the first match.” He said.

The two fencers stalked toward the mat, slipping on their helmets.

“Get into position.” Marcel ordered. “On your marks.”

 

***

Clarke sat awestruck watching the fencers show their honed skill. They moved swift as they lunged to attack and just as fast dodging. The crowd is quiet as they watch them move, but cheer as matches continue to carry on more intense than the last. The last match ended and Clarke faced Bellamy who had been watching her and smiled.

“I can see why everyone is so passionate about fencing.” Clarke said.

“You haven't seen nothing yet.” Raven chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

The crowd cheered as two new fencers approach the mat. A tall male with red hair, but what shocked Clarke the most had been the opponent he had been put against. A much smaller and slimmer fencer with a more curvy build, her helmet already on.

“Is that – ”

“London's champion.” Bellamy said.

The crowd began to chant, echoing through the room.

“Lexa! Lexa!”

“She's the reason why we've won the last three competitions.” Raven said.

The other fencer put on his helmet, foil in hand. Clarke is drawn by the confident and smooth stride of Lexa's steps. Not a single show of fear, facing her much taller opponent. Lexa's legs are split apart, her leading foot forward, left arm up, and behind her head. The fight begun and the man dashed forward, too slow and easy for Lexa to step back. The foils clink together and Lexa barely dodged a thrust toward her chest. The crowd gasped. Clarke doesn't move, drawn to the quick steps and intense clink of their swords. Lexa is much quicker on her feet and with sharp enough vision to see the next attacks. With a downward block to her stomach, Lexa grunted and swung their swords up to give her enough of a window to move forward and land the end of her foil to the man's chest. The crowd screamed.

“She needs two more points to win.” Bellamy said.

“Back to your positions.” Marcel ordered.

Although Lexa had been much quicker it did little for her to win this match as she's hit with the foil at her gut. The crowd boos as the fencers set up again. The score tied. Clarke's hand bunched into a fist, the wash of excitement settling into her stomach. Lexa is caught out again trying to dodge a lower attack. The score is scribbled on the black board. Bellamy's jaw clenched and he sighed.

“Yes!” He yelped, watching Lexa gets her second point.

The crowd stomped their feet along the benches in unison, filling the room with their chants.

“Lexa! Lexa!”

Lexa scored a third point with a jab into the fencer's neck. The two students lined up four paces away from each other. The room is washed in an tense excitement. Clarke watched astonished, leaning forward in her seat. Her eyes completely drawn to the swift movement of Lexa's feet and effortlessly striking sword. Marcel started the match and Lexa on reflects dodged a swift thrash at her. The overextend of the fencer's arm gave Lexa a chance to counter. In a faction of a second, Lexa struck, the foil touching the center of her enemy's chest. The crowd erupted with cheer.

“Yeah!” Raven said, standing up from her chair.

Lexa removed her helmet, a cascade of brown curls flowing over her shoulders. Clarke's breath hitched. The fencers walk off the mat and the scores of all the fencers are announced.

“She's amazing.” Clarke gasped.

It isn't a surprise when Lexa finished first. The crowd is moving toward the exits again. The chatter louder than before.

“Well,” Bellamy said, trailing beside Clarke down the steps. “What do you think of your first match?”

“Who knew sword fighting could be so eloquent.” Clarke said.

Bellamy laughed.

“Her father pays large sums of money to have Marcel train her.” Bellamy said. “You seem awfully intrigued.”

“Back in Arkadia, fighting isn't a sport it's a way of survival.” Clarke said.

“Shall I walk you home?” Bellamy said.

“That's alright, thank you. I don't live far.” Clarke said.

Bellamy gave a curt nod.

“Goodnight Clarke.” He said.

“Goodnight.”

She heard Bellamy grunt.

“Idiot.” Raven said.

 

***

“You did well during this evening's match miss.” Indra said, gazing over Lexa's shoulder as she tied her shift.

Lexa gazed at her through the full length mirror and stiffly smiled.

“Thank you.” She said.

Indra picked up the pockets draped over the vanity chair and wrapped it around Lexa's hips.

“Is everything well miss?” Indra said.

Lexa signed, brushing the curls of her brown hair back over her shoulder. Indra nodded, understanding the silence and stern expression of her face. Indra had been living and helping around the house for years. She heard everything and she knew to be seen, but never heard, at least not around Mr. Caldwell.

“I understand miss.” Indra said.

Lexa clasped her hands over her hips.

“You may speak freely with me Indra. You know that.” Lexa said.

“Yes miss, of course.” Indra said.

But she couldn't be sure if her father was listening, as he grew more suspicious and fed up with Lexa's growing rebellion. And Indra knew, Mr. Caldwell had only tolerated Indra, as Lexa had bought her freedom the early years she traveled to America.

“You have no interest in the Baron's son.” Indra said, keeping her tone soft and low as a precaution.

“No, I do not.” Lexa stated, her jaw clenched. “I much rather be with Costia.”

“I'm sorry miss.” Indra said. “I shouldn't upset you.”

Lexa sighed.

“It isn't you. It's this whole arrangement.” She said. “Father only – ”

A knock tapped at the door.

“Lexa, are you almost ready?” Mr. Caldwell said.

“Almost sir.” Indra said.

Mr. Caldwell grunted.

Indra finished tying the last of Lexa's gown and had brushed her fingers through her hair. She picked up the comb from the vanity. Lexa remained silent the rest of the time together.

***

Mr. Caldwell gripped his cane, fishing out his pocket wash and sighing as the hands continued to tick. He looked up to the foyer grand staircase. Lexa approached the top of the steps with Indra beside her. Lexa steadily walked down the steps.

“Indra, stay with Agatha for the rest of the night.” Mr. Caldwell said.

“Yes sir.” She said.

“Come, Lincoln is waiting out front with the carriage.” Mr. Caldwell said.

Lincoln helped guide Lexa into the carriage as they approached him. He closed the door before turning around the front to climb on the carriage bench. He picked up the reigns and clicked his tongue to get the horses to move. Lexa stared out the window, trying to avoid as much conversation with her father as possible.

“I've put an ad for a new servant for your mother.” Mr. Caldwell said.

Lexa glanced at him for a moment before facing the window again. He frowned and cleared his throat.

“Do you remember the ranks of the guest?” He said.

“We've gone over it for months since you started speaking with the Baron.” Lexa said.

Mr. Caldwell shifted his top hat.

“He's a lower Baron, but he will introduce us to the others. Do you remember your table etiquette?” He said.

Lexa scoffed.

“Father, you've had mother teach me this since I was a child. I know both French and English manners too, if you must know.” Lexa said.

Mr. Caldwell nodded.

“It should go without saying, but you must be on your best behavior. This can seal the dealings of the marriage.” He said.


	7. Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add slow burn to the tag lines to avoid any more confusion. Especially if there are people who aren't into that type of fic. I would normally do that when it's roughly I say 20k to 50k words in.

 

 The Baron's manor is exactly what Lexa expected. Private, fenced in, on an endless acre land that could feed the people in London, and he spent large sums of quid for the rows of imported shrubs and plants decorating the land. It's what her father wishes of owning and Lexa wanted nothing to do with these stuck up Aristocrats. The carriage is pulled up to the front of the manor. A staff member approached the carriage, opening it and leading Lexa down the steps by her hand.

“Good evening miss.” The servant greeted.

Lexa followed her father up the stairs, politely smiling and nodding to guest leaning against the railings. A doorman let them in and they reached an announcer at the top of the stairs, leading to the dance room.

“Hello sir.” The announcer said.

Mr. Caldwell gave their names and waited for the announcer to ring his bell. They steadily walked down the steps once their names are announced. The guest greet them and the music of orchestra filtered through the room. Waiters walk through the rooms with trays, offering chalices of wine, hors d'oeuvres, and cigars for the men. One offers them a drink, which Mr. Caldwell took for them both. Lexa cringed as she caught sight of other nobles, many older, with slick and sly faces, staring at her with a gleam of desire. Lexa took the cup offered to her and took a sip. They pause at the side of the ballroom, Mr. Caldwell scanning the room for the Baron. He pointed toward him, through a crowd of guest chatting.

“There's the Baron.” Mr. Caldwell said.

He guided Lexa through the floor and stood in front of a pale man with brown hair and icy blue eyes, standing beside the food table. Next to him, stood a tall woman with wheat blonde hair and the same pale blue eyes.

“Good evening Lord Edgar Morgan, Lady Nia.” Mr. Caldwell said. “This is my daughter, Alexis Caldwell.”

The Baron smiled, as Lexa curtsied to them both, before averting her eyes downward. The Baron curtly nodded his head.

“Good evening. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Caldwell.” The Baron said. “You are absolutely stunning. You must meet my son.”

Lord Edgar looked over the crowd for his son and waved him over once he spotted him toward the food table. Lexa watched a man of a 5'10 stature approached them with dirty blonde long locks, partly braided and tied back, with his parent's blue eyes, and a sharp pointed strong ridged nose. He appeared much older, at least an eight years differences from his face and five o'clock shadow.

“Roan, come meet Ms. Alexis Caldwell.” Lord Edgar said.

Roan smiled slightly bowing his head.

“Good evening Ms. Caldwell.” Roan greeted. “May I have this dance with you?”

Roan offered his hand toward Lexa. She politely took it, allowing herself to be lead toward the dance floor.

 

***

Lexa had kept her answers about herself and her life as vague as possible while trying to keep her temper toward Roan in check. He had talked in detail of the property he owned in France, the ranch his father bought in England, and how fun he found horse riding and hunting on his downtime. After the second dance, Roan led Lexa to the manor's garden. On the way he had a waiter leave a tray of appetizers and wine at their table. The garden had been encased in a six foot wall of shrubs to replicate a maze something Roan boasted about as he had read years of Greek Mythology and the Romans. They settled on their round table surrounded by the beautiful display of yellows, reds, and pinks, in the distance. They were all all expensive flowers and imported too, no doubt. Roan had chose a table to the far right of the garden, less people, but not completely secluded. Roan put his cup down, and picked up a piece of cheese.

“Do you not drink?” Roan said, noticing she hadn't lifted her up.

Roan took a large gulp from his cup.

“We should at least humor our parents.” Roan said.

Lexa studied him, suspicious of his motives, but took a gulp from her chalice. She placed it down, her brow raised. Roan finished off his cup.

“You are the Baron's youngest son?” Lexa said.

Roan nodded, saying, “The rest of my brothers and sister have been married off to Duchess and a Duke.”

Lexa frowned.

“I'm sure that isn't what you wish to ask.” He said.

Lexa hesitated, glancing at the table, curling her fingers around the stem of the cup.

“You're...not what I expected.” Lexa said.

Roan looked no younger than 35. Roan picked up another cup.

“I'm 36.” He said.

Lexa's jaw clenched. They had a 13 year difference, but it wouldn't matter to her father how old he was. Roan had wealth and his lavished clothing showed. The suit clean pressed and his shoes a polished fine leather with the family emblem stitched into the shoes and the petticoat. Roan refilled his cup before grabbing it.

“Come, drink with me.” Roan said. “It's a celebration.”

Lexa took a large gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, hoping to disgust Roan. He chuckled.

“I'm sorry Lord Roan. May I be excused.” Lexa said. “I must freshen up.”

“Certainly.” Roan said.

 

***

Lexa made her way back into the manor and sneaked out the front door. Her carriage parked to the side of the house. She approached, Lincoln who stood off the post he leaned against and hastily shoved his bottle of whiskey into his pants.

“Ms. Caldwell.” He said. “Is there something you forgot?”

“No, I'd like to leave.” Lexa said.

“Is something wrong miss?” He said.

“Everything is fine. I'm ready to return home.” Lexa said.

Lincoln opened the carriage door, helping Lexa into the back.

“Where is Mr. Caldwell?” Lincoln said.

“You can return back as soon as I'm dropped off.” Lexa said.

“Yes Miss.” Lincoln climbed on top the carriage.

 

***

“Miss?” Lincoln said, stopping the carriage.

He looked around the area. He wasn't usually told to enter the west wing of the residential area. Lexa had no business being with the lower class, but it didn't seem to bother her being here.

“Thank you Lincoln.” Lexa said.

He helped her out and Lexa looked at the house in front of her. Many of the lights were turned off except the dim glow of a fire place on the lower level floor. Lincoln pulled the carriage out of the streets as Lexa approached the house, peeking into the window first. She spotted Costia sitting at the corner reading. Lexa knocked on the front door. The door creaked opened and Costia stood in the door way in her nightgown.

“Lexa?” She whispered. “What are you doing here?”

“Please, may I come in?” Lexa said.

Costia paused, glancing inside the house before looking back at Lexa.

“Father is home.” She said. “You can not be here.”

“Please?” Lexa said.

Costia sighed, stepping aside.

“Come in. Let me get ready.” She said. “I'll fetch you a change of clothes. You'll draw attention in your evening gown.”

They don't talk as they change and Lexa isn't willing to answer any of Costia's questions either. They sneaked out of the house together, holding hands as they walk through the town. They approached the city inn called The Glowing Forrest. The inn had been the liveliest of the city and welcoming. Lexa spent her nights after fencing here with Anya plenty of times. Tonight the inn was full of its nightly regulars. Lexa guided them through rowdy guest. The crowd of drunk men and woman, yelling and laughing, and completely ignoring them as they reached the front desk. The Inn Keeper had been a towering, tall bulky man, a whole foot higher than Lexa, with thick strong forearms and a wide barrel chest. He turned around washing a pint in his hand with a rag.

“Leksa!” The Inn Keeper bellowed. “Heya! Come sit.”

He had also been the very few in London to speak Trigesleng and an even selected few to know the life settled in Polis. But He had been hesitant to give too much about his country and even little of his capital city. Lexa could barely get anything from her mother either. Costia settled on the stool and Lexa stood beside her, keeping a hand on her waist.

“Hello Costia.” Nyko said.

“Hi Nyko.” Costia said.

“What can I do for you, Lexa?” Nyko said, putting down the washed mug. “Would you like a drink?”

“Not tonight Nyko, thank you. A room please.” Lexa said.

Nyko nodded. He turned around, picking up one of the room keys from a padlocked cupboard behind the bar, nailed to the wall. He dropped the key into Lexa's hand.

“Room 3.” Nyko said. “Second floor. Octavia can show you to your room.”

“That won't be necessary Nyko.” Lexa said. “Thank you.”

He nodded, watching Lexa take Costia's hand and bring her out of her chair to the stairs.

 

***

“Are you hungry?” Lexa said. “I can have Octavia prepare something from the kitchen.”

“No, thank you. I'm exhausted.” Costia said.

Lexa nodded, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

“Would you like a dri – ”

“Lexa, please,” Costia sighed, approaching her beside the bed. “What's bothering you?”

Lexa is silent for a moment, her hands clasped together at her hips. Costia placed a hand on her wrist, rubbing her thumb over her skin. A look of concern on her face. Lexa meekly smiled.

“You can always tell when I'm not in the best of moods.” Lexa said.

“You give it away.” Costia chuckled. “In here.”

She brushed a finger tip along the curve of Lexa's brows.

“You were at a banquet.” Costia said, watching Lexa nod.

“I met the man I am to marry.” Lexa said.

“Oh,” Costia exhaled, her brows tucked down into a frown.

Lexa turned away, unable to see the look of sadness in her eyes. Her mouth curved downward as if ready to cry. Lexa leaned down, grabbing Costia into a hug.

“I'm sorry.” Lexa whispered. “I—I...please don't be angry with me.”

Costia rubbed the small of her back, waiting for Lexa's grip to loosen before she shifted back.

“Lexa, please, I'm not crossed with you.” Costia said. “You are not to blame, but I would not be honest to say hearing this doesn't affect me. It makes me quiet sad.”

Lexa left a flare of guilt hit her, but Costia refused to let her look away and tightened her grip on Lexa's hips. They looked at one another, Lexa's jaw clenched and Costia blinking away her tears with a quivering bottom lip.

“Marrying him can do good for your family.” Costia said.

Lexa scoffed, breaking apart and standing up straight.

“I don't care about his riches.” She hissed. “I want you.”

Costia stood, lacing her fingers with Lexa's and using her right hand to cup Lexa's cheek and rested her hand to the back of Lexa's neck, stroking the short hairs. Lexa wrapped her arms completely around Costia in a firm hug, burring her face into her neck. Costia held her, hearing Lexa sniffle against her ear and felt her arms shake against her.

“It's okay.” Costia coaxed.

She held her until Lexa settled down. The shaking ceased and she released Costia. Lexa rubbed her remaining tears with the back of her hand.

“I would much rather things be different between us, Lexa,” Costia said. “But what is happening, how can I get in the way of you having a chance at a better life?

Lexa shook her head, reaching out to Costia's hand, muttering, “No. No. It isn't any better. I only want you.”

“And how could we do that?” Costia said.

Lexa glanced down at their hands.

“We...we could leave. There are plenty of other kingdoms.” Lexa said. “I would find work and we'd find a home to settle in.”

“We can't. I have my parents and Jack. And what of your mother, Lexa? You have run away from your responsibilities long enough.” Costia said. “We must stay. It is for the better of your future.”

Lexa gulped, feeling another tear trickle down her face.

“How could you be so calm about this?” Lexa said. “How could you sit here and watch me – ”

“I don't want to accept it.” Costia admitted. “I don't like any of this. It hurts me to know that you'll marry him and leave England and he'll have expectations of you. A family. Children. Do not think for a moment I en – ”

Lexa looped her arm around Costia's waist and kissed her. Lexa could taste the trail of her tears down her face. Exhaling, Lexa pressed her forehead against Costia's.

“I love you.” Lexa whispered.

Costia smiled.

“And I, you.” Costia said.

Lexa leaned forward and kissed her.


	8. Part VIII

Clarke waved through the window shop to Gustus one last time before leaving. She had a shorter shift today as it had been Sunday and everyone is gathering to attend the church. A crowd of children dressed in their best Sunday outfits, dresses and suits, run passed Clarke with their parents in tow.

“Ms. Griffin.”

Bellamy waved as he made his way to her side, giving his hat a small lift.

“Bellamy, why aren't you attending church?” She said.

“Oh, I can't show up like this. It would be shameful to the church.” Bellamy said, glancing down to his bare dirt-covered feet.

It seemed to be the problem with everyone in London. The striking comparison of poor and rich. It had been no different than Arkadia after all.

“Since you're off from work early would you like to come to the inn for a few drinks?” Bellamy said.

She had time to pass. With the day at work being so short it would mean any other stores have closed.

“Yes, I'd like that.” Clarke said.

 

***

“Bellamy!” Raven shouted, from the center of the inn.

She held a pint in her hand and took a swig as Bellamy made is way through the tables with Clarke.

“So, you can have fun after all.” Raven said, facing Clarke.

“I'm sorry?” Clarke said.

Raven finished off her pint and pushed the cup aside.

“You spend all your time working. You're a lot like your father.” Raven said.

“Life In Arkadia is rough.” Clarke said. “All we know is hard work.”

“Is it true what they say about Arkadia?” Raven said.

Bellamy flinched.

“Uh, you know, let me buy you a round.” Bellamy said.

He scanned through the crowd for a barmaid. Clarke shifted closer into the table.

“What do they say?” Clarke asked.

Raven shrugged, saying, “America is too busy fighting its own wars since their independence, so I know little about Arkadia. Beside it being a small country England considers barbaric.”

Clarke glared.

“But your people are fierce and strong warriors. The best England has ever seen, possibly better than Lexa.” Raven continued.

“Octavia.” Bellamy called, spotting her serve a table three paces down.

“Bellamy, you finally got a day off?” Octavia said, holding her try in hand. “And you've made a new friend?”

“Clarke, this is my sister Ocativa. Octavia, this is Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy said.

“Welcome to London, Clarke.” Octavia said. “Can I get you a pint?”

“Yes, two pints of ale please.” Bellamy said.

A roar of laughter erupted from the room as three large drunken farmers played with a deck of cards. Octavia returned with a tray and two pints and handed it to Bellamy and Clarke.

“Would you like another?” Octavia said, facing Raven.

“I have to head back to the smelter soon.” Raven said.

“Octavia, come check out one of the guest.” Nyko said, his arms full of pints to serve a larger party.

“It's Lexa.” Clarke said, watching the front desk.

Lexa shifted, looking between the desk and the tables at the inn, nervously. Octavia picked up the check out book from behind the desk.

“Of course.” Bellamy said. “She comes here a lot with Costia. She should be a lot more careful.”

Clarke picked up her pint and took a gulp.

“What do you mean?” She said.

“Haven't you heard?” Raven said. “Lexa has quite the reputation.”

“Lexa's father would be angry if he saw her with Costia.” Bellamy said.

Clarke raised a brow.

“Lexa and her father had a fallout years ago at the fencing guild. It was in front of the other students, but he didn't want them to know she's sleeping with Costia Price. He scolded her about drinking and unladylike conduct.” Bellamy said.

“The city knows?” Clarke said.

“Just the usual inn guest and the fencing guild.” Raven said, with a shrug.

Clarke watched Lexa pay her bill and hastily leave.

 

***

“Clarke, breakfast is ready.” Abby called, from the steps.

Clarke slipped on her shoes and opened her bedroom door. She joined the kitchen with Jake and Abby. Abby handed her a bowl of porridge and a piece of bread. Jake is chowing down a stew filled with watercress, onions, potatoes, and turnips. Abby put down her spoon.

“I found work that isn't too far from her.” Abby said. “I have to meet with the homeowner first.”

“That's great Abby.” Jake smiled.

Jake finished the last of his stew and Abby collected the dishes. He stood, hugging her before gathering his tools.

“I'll see you both later on tonight.” Jake said.

Clarke soaked up the remains of her stew with her stonebread and made her way toward the door.

“I should leave too. Thank you for breakfast.” Clarke said, coming back to hug Abby.

Abby kissed the top of her head. She collected everyone's dishes, washing it in the basin before storing them in a crate. Then left, walking through the market square. She passed the local church and entered the west side of the city. A much more clean and wealthier area as many people had vibrant, clean, and fitted clothing. She walked through the front gate of a beautiful manor, decorated with colorful shrubs on the front lawn. Abby walked up the brick porch and knocked. A servant answered the door.

“Hello, I've heard about the ad for a house maid.” Abby said. “Is the man of the home here?”

“Yes, come in. I am Indra.”

Abby followed Indra into the foyer, completely stunned at the beautiful spacious home of the manor. A striking contrast to the tiny hut she called home.

“He is in the lounge just down the hall.” Indra said.

Abby wandered the halls, admiring the paintings of portraits along the walls. As she traveled farther down she heard the shout of an argument.

“How are you disgrace me like this! Do you have any idea what you have done?”

“You can not expect me to like this man simply because he is of nobility?”

“You foolish brat! I will deal with you later. Leave my sight.”

Abby heard the woman scoffed, then the patter of her shoes. A slender young woman ran passed her sniffling. Abby paused in the doorway of the lounge. The owner of the home stood against the flickering fire place, brushing a hand through his hair.

“I'm sorry I—I've been told you're hiring a servant?” Abby said. “I'm Abby Griffin.”

The man stood, facing her with a smile.

“Yes, hello, come in, sit.” He said. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.” Abby said.

They move to the table on the side of the lounge, away from the fireplace. A tray of biscuits on a plate on the table with a tea set. Abby is served a cup first and she sat watching the man, stirring her spoon.

“I am Nathan Caldwell.” He said. “My wife, Agatha Caldwell, is unfortunately, ill and spends most of her time in bed. I will be conducting this interview on her behalf.”

“Of course.” Abby said.

“Have you had any experience as a servant before?” Mr. Caldwell said.

Abby took a sip of her tea, before putting it down.

“No sir, but I have worked as an alchemist in my home country.” Abby said. “We didn't have many doctors.”

Mr. Caldwell picked up a biscuit and dipped it into his tea.

“How long have you been tending to the sick?” He asked.

“For over twenty years.” Abby said.

He took a bite of his biscuit and picked up his cup to blow on it a few times then take a swig. He nodded.

“I would like to offer you the job Ms. Griffin.” Mr. Caldwell said. “You are expected to care after my wife as well as any other household chore.”

“If you don't mind me asking, what does she have?” Abby said. “How long has she been ill?”

“It is Whooping Cough. It has been persistent for two months now.” Mr. Caldwell said. “I hope that doesn't deter you from the work. In fact, I am willing to pay you more for your skills as a doctor.”

“It isn't a problem Mr. Caldwell. Thank you.” Abby said.

“Excellent. Indra will inform you of your chores.” Mr. Caldwell said. “You will start tomorrow morning at 6am sharp.”

“Thank you for your time Mr. Caldwell.” Abby said, exiting the lounge.

Indra is out the door, escorting her out the front door.

“I will see you tomorrow Ms. Griffin.” Indra said.

 

***

Mr.Caldwell frowned as his carriage entered the slums of the city. The fog had been at its thickest here and the smell much more potent. He cringed seeing a group of shoeless children run through the streets covered in dirt and worn out clothing riddled with holes. A bunch of beggars on the streets asking for money or food. The carriage eventually stopped and Lincoln helped him out.

“We're here Mr. Caldwell.” He said.

Mr. Caldwell grunted.

“Let's make this quick.” He sighed.

He approached the door of a run down home. He knocked with his cane. An old man, with thick spectacles on his face answered the door.

“Hello Mr. Price.” Mr. Caldwell greeted. “I am Nathan Caldwell. May I have a word? I have something worth listening to.”

“Yes, please come in.” Mr. Price said.


	9. Part IX

“Thank you dear, tell Gustus I said hello would you?.”

“Of course, Mrs.Winters,” Clarke said, closing the lid of her basket, stuffed with pastries and bread.

Mrs. Winters, fished through her leather pouch, handing Clarke two shillings.

“Oh, I – ”

“Please, you work hard delivering these pastries fresh every morning.” Mrs. Winters said.

Clarke accepted the coins into her palm before stuffing them into her pockets.

“Thank you miss.” She said. “Good day.”

Clarke stepped off Mrs. Winters porch, sorting through the basket for her last deliveries. As she strolling through the housing complexes, she spotted Bellamy on his way up the trail, shoeless as always and covered in sweat from the early morning work.

“Morning Clarke.” He said.

“Hello Bellamy, aren't you busy today at the stable?” Clarke said.

“It's starting to slow down. I wanted to inform you I've spoken to your father today.” He said. “He's agreed to take the trade. I should be sending you a horse some time this afternoon when Master Kane has time.”

Clarke rounded a street corner, Bellamy walked around the street lamps, following her.

“Is that all you've come to tell me?” She said.

Clarke knocked on the third house down the block, standing at the bottom of the steps. The door opened to a younger woman, carrying a toddler in one hand and a fiver year old boy at her left swaying and gripping her hand. Clarke handed her a batch of cookies wrapped in parchment she had stashed in her basket. The woman handed Clarke five pence before shuffling inside as her toddler cried.

“No, it isn't to be honest.” Bellamy said. “Is it true about what Raven said back at the inn? You seemed very pissed she even mentioned your homeland.”

Clarke sighed.

“The skillful use of a blade in Arkadia is an appreciated art, before we've started to be colonized.” Clarke said. “It is now a dying art as we are all forced to flee.”

Clarke approached another house across the street.

“Surely you've learned to fight too?” Bellamy requested.

“I have deliveries to do.” Clarke said. “I haven't the time to talk about my past.”

She handed two rolls of bread to an old man, clutching his cane with his left hand. He thanked Clarke before handing her a pence and closed the door.

“You should fence too.” Bellamy said.

With her basket now empty, Clarke turned around, facing him, stern. Bellamy froze, rubbing the back of his neck and exhaled. He lifted his hat, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and put his hat back on to his head.

“Don't be ridiculous. I have to make an honest living for my family.” Clarke said.

“But you could make far more than what Gustus will ever pay you.” Bellamy said. “Please, it must be something you should consider.”

“Bellamy, please.” Clarke scoffed.

“Follow me.” He said. “I promise it will only be a moment.”

They weave through the market, passed the church and to the back of the city stables.

“What are we doing here Bellamy?” Clarke said.

Bellamy entered the stables, rummaging through crates, reins, and ropes, before reemerging with two swords. He handed one to Clarke.

“What are you doing?” Clarke said.

Bellamy charged with his blade in hand. Instantly, Clarke dropped her basket and easily dodged Bellamy's attack with her sword in hand. She kicked out his right leg, forcing him to kneel in front of her, and pressed the sword to his neck. Bellamy chuckled.

“You've fought before.” He said.

Clarke glared at him, dropping her sword tot he ground.

“Things are different in my country.” Clarke said. “My family had to protect what little we had.”

Bellamy stood.

“You should be fencing.” He said.

“I haven't the time. What good is it trying to fence?” Clarke said. “I haven't the money for the guild.”

“Winner of the fencing competition is given 100 thousand pounds.” Bellamy said. “I'm sure your family could use it.”

Clarke clenched the handle of her basket.

“Speak with Marcel. I'm sure he can give you some type of deal.” Bellamy said.

“I have to get back to the bakery. Good day Bellamy.” Clare said.

 

***

“You seem happier.” Anya said, walking along side Lexa through the market square. “Did you see Costia again?”

“Yes, if you must know.” Lexa said. “That and I'm glad Marcel has finally paired me with a fair opponent.”

Anya laughed.

“He finally got tired of seeing you beat all the first years.” Anya. “I thought you were to train the students? What good is it to just effortlessly beat them?”

“That is learning.” Lexa said. “What good is teaching if you can't give them experience?”

They finally reach the inn and take the nearest available table. Octavia approached them.

“Hello Lexa, the usual?” She asked.

“Please.” Lexa said.

Octavia left and Anya pulled out a sack of money.

“No, let me pay.” Lexa said.

“You paid the last two times.” Anya said.

Octavia returned with two pints of beer.

“Your mutton will be ready soon.” She said.

They lifted their pints, clinking them together and took a gulp. Lexa sighed, placing her pint down. Anya grinned.

“What?” Lexa said. “Have I got something on my face?”

“I must say, snogging Costia looks good on you.” Anya said.

“We did a lot more than snog.” Lexa smirked.

“Oh, enough.” Anya said.

The inn bell sounded and Lexa watched Costia zipped through the inn, scanning the room. She ran toward Lexa, sniffling and covered in tears.

“Costia, what is it?” Lexa said.

Costia pulled her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. She barely could calm down enough to speak.

“It's awful! I—I...” Costia hiccuped. “I'm leaving.”

Lexa sat up, shifting on the bench to face Costia.

“What do you mean you're leaving?” Lexa whispered.

Costia nodded. Lexa carefully shifted out of Costia's embrace and stood. She took Costia by her hand and entered the cellar of the inn.

“My father is moving us out of London.” Costia said. “He was offered a better job offer to join a carpenter guild.”

“What town?” Lexa said.

Costia broke into another fit of tears, her shoulders shaking. Lexa pulled her closer into her by her hips, holding one of Costia's hands. She kissed her forehead a few times before stroking the back of Costia's neck.

“We're leaving to America.” Costia said.

Lexa's legs shake and she nearly lost her balance. Her eyes shine with the start of tears.

“We live in five days.” She whispered. “Lexa, I don't know – ”

Lexa hugged her, stroking Costia's back.

“It's okay.” She hushed, resting her chin on Costia's shoulder.

Lexa bit her bottom lip, listening to Costia's cries as a tear ran down her cheek.

 

***

Once Costia had been consoled, although Lexa did little to stop her from having a look of utter defeat, Lexa spent the rest of her night drinking with Anya. She had to be talked into going home once she started to stumble on her feet, but eventually Anya convinced her to leave. She walked Lexa home, but refused to let Anya help her into bed and she left once Lexa entered the manor. She wobbled her way through the hall, not caring if she was being too loud. She saw the low shine of a fire-pit from the lounge and entered it. Mr. Caldwell stood by the window of the lounge, his hands folded over his chest and a glare across his face. Lexa shows the reflecting look of hatred on her face as they gaze at one another.

“Where were you?” Mr. Caldwell said.

“Out getting a few drinks.” Lexa said.

Mr. Caldwell wearily studied Lexa.

“You were with Costia weren't you?” He said.

“I was at the inn with Anya.” Lexa said. “If that mattered to you, but yes Costia did show up. She told me what happened.”

Mr. Caldwell approached her.

“It was for your own good.” He said.

Lexa scoffed.

“You don't get it.” Lexa said. “Are you that dense?! I love Costia.”

Mr. Caldwell grabbed Lexa's arm, pulling her closer to him and squeezed her wrist. She cringed.

“What I did was a mercy!” Mr. Caldwell said. “They'll have a better opportunity, something you can't grasp to understand.”

“This marriage is your dream, not mine!” Lexa shouted. “You never cared about me and you most definitely never cared for mum except when you heard news she was pregnant with me!”

Mr. Caldwell struck Lexa across the face. The sound of the smack echoing between their silence. Lexa gasped, a hand cupped to her mouth and cheek. Her eyes watered.

“How dare you!” Mr. Caldwell said. “You are ungrateful insolent child! I worked hard for this house, for the clothes, and the food you have! Your unruly behavior ends now. You will do as I say and you will focus on fencing, win that competition, and marry the Baron's son in nine months time!”

Lexa wiggled her arms in Mr.Caldwell's grip before shoving him in the chest, causing him to lose his footing. It gave Lexa enough slack to break her wrist free. A stream of tears trickling down her face.

“I will never forgive you!” Lexa yelled, running out of the lounge.


	10. Part X

It has been two days since Clarke has spoken to Bellamy. But while Clarke had busied herself with deliveries and baking, she couldn't shake what he said about the fencing competition. The possibilities 100 thousand pounds could bring to her family. They'd be able to buy new clothing. Clarke had socks and dressed dirty, riddled with holes, and started to fit her loosely. They could buy possible a table or a couch to rest. Clarke shook the thought and continued to sweep along the bakery floor, collecting the flour into a pile.

“Clarke.” Gustus said, emerging from the back of the room. “Take the loaves out once they're done. Then come into the kitchen, please. It's time you learn to make pies.”

“Yes Gustus.” She said.

She continued to sweep. The bakery door jingled and Clarke frowned to see Bellamy enter. He timidly smiled at Clarke before tipping his hat.

“Clarke, um,” He said. “Are you free later on today?”

“I will be in the next two hours.” Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded, saying, “I'll make this brief. I spoke to Marcel.”

Clarke stopped sweeping.

“You're joking?” She said.

“He's told me he's willing to make a deal with you if you can't pay the fees.” Bellamy said. “See him at the guild when you're available.”

“Thank you Bellamy.” Clarke said.

“Don't thank me yet, until you speak with Marcel.” Bellamy said.

 

***

“Lexa, focus.” Marcel said, watching from the side of the mat. “Arms up.”

Lexa sluggishly moved into position. Anya stared at her, her sword up and a smile on her face. Marcel started the match and Lexa dashed forward. Anya had managed to easily dodge the strike and counter with a step back and forward, pressing her foil into Lexa's chest. She grunted behind the mask. Marcel tisked, his arms folded over his chest and one arm lifted up to cup his chin.

“No, no, keep your guard up Lexa.” He scolded. “Again.”

They reset into their defensive poses. Lexa dodged the first hit, but swiftly got jabbed into her gut. Marcel groaned.

“Enough.” He snipped. “This is unacceptable. Take a break, the both of you.”

They stand up and remove their helmets. They leave the mat and Marcel walked a way to watch the other students.

“Are you okay?” Anya said.

“No, everything is far from alright.” Lexa said.

“Lexa,” Anya said.

“What could you possibly say to make the situation any better Anya?” Lexa said. “Costia is leaving in four days. My father is keeping watch on me that I never get to see her.”

“What city is she settling to?” Anya said.

“That's just it.” Lexa sighed. “Costia is leaving England. Her father had an offer for work. All because my father set it up to keep her out of my life. He thinks she's too distracting.”

“I'm sorry.” Anya said.

They set on the bench. A staff member handed them each a cup of water. Then handed out two towels. Lexa wiped the sweat away along her hairline.

“Frankly, I rather be with Costia right now. I can hardly focus.” Lexa said.

“Marcel won't let you leave early without a good reason.” Anya said.

“And my father will ask him if I've attended practice.” Lexa said.

Lexa chugged back her water, placing the cup on the floor.

“I don't care.” Lexa said. “Tonight I will come to help her pack. It's the least I can do before she's gone.”

“Lexa, Anya, set up.” Marcel said, clapping his hand for their attention.

They rush to the mat, their helmets back on.

“Stay alert Lexa. You're getting sloppy.” Marcel said.

Lexa scoffed, facing Anya again.

 

***

Clarke deeply exhaled, feeling the nerves rush though her, as she stood, staring up at the fencing guild steps. She knew the risk to be willing to give up her honest work for a chance at a fencing competition, but the excitement outweighed her fear.

“Are you nervous?” Bellamy said, stopping beside her.

“Yes, I don't know how Marcel will take to me coming here.” Clarke said.

“Marcel appreciates skill when he sees it.” Bellamy said. “And honestly, you have plenty. Let's go.”

They enter the guild, watching students leave the building with their equipment. They reach the main training room and see two students left behind with Marcel in his office. They approach his room, knocking on the door first. He peeked his head out from a pile of papers on his desk.

“Marcel, this is Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy said.

He stood, picking up his cane against the desk, and limped toward her.

“Yes, I remember you mentioning her to me. I was not expecting Clarke to be a woman.” He said. “Please, come in, have a seat Ms. Griffin.”

Clarke entered, taking a seat in front of Marcel's desk.

“She's excellent Marcel. I've seen her skill myself.” Bellamy said.

“Thank you Bellamy.” Marcel said.

He left, taking a seat on the benches beside the training mat. Marcel looked Clarke over and picked up his cup of coffee.

“I am not one to judge that you are a woman looking to enter the guild Ms. Griffin.” Marcel said. “I am training Lexa after all, but the owner of this guild must interview you himself too.”

“Yes, of course.” Clarke said.

Marcel took a sip from his cup, leaning against his cane.

“Have you fenced before?” He said.

“No, but I've wielded a blade before.” Clarke said.

“In battle?” He said, watching Clarke nod. “Where are you from Ms. Griffin, if you do not mind me asking.”

“Arkadia.” Clarke said.

Marcel's jaw clenched for a moment then he nodded.

“They appreciated excellent skill of the blade.” Marcel said.

He wobbled out of the room, stopping in the door way.

“Raphael, a moment of your time please.” Marcel said, seeing a tall slender man with brown short hair talking with a student.

He dismissed the student and approached Marcel.

“Is there a problem Mr. Brodeur?” Raphael said.

“This is Ms. Clarke Griffin. She's interested in joining the guild.” Marcel said.

Raphael entered the office.

“You wish to fence?” Raphael said.

“Yes, sir.” Clarke said.

“And you have the money to attend the classes?” Raphael said. “Let alone pay for a teacher?”

“Yes, sir, I just need some time to come up with the rest of it.” Clarke said.

Raphael raised a brown, glancing back at Marcel.

“Come Raphael,” Marcel said. “If she can come up with the rent each week why not have her train at the guild? She can borrow the gear.”

Raphael tapped a finger against his chin.

“Very well, you may train here so long as you come up with the rent every Sunday.” Raphael said.

“Thank you, sir.” Clarke said, standing. “Thank you for your time.”

“Good day Ms. Griffin. I look forward to seeing you at practice tomorrow morning.” Marcel said.

Clarke exited the office and Bellamy followed her out the guild door.

“Did you get it?” He said.

“Yes.” She said.

“Excellent. You'll see. It'll be worth it.” Bellamy said.

“I need to find a second job.” Clarke said.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke entered The Glowing Forrest after her shift at the bakery. She took a seat at the more empty table. Octavia whizzed by her with a tray full of drinks. She came back a second time empty handed and a smile.

“Hey Clarke, what can I get you?”

“I'm waiting for Bellamy. I was told to meet him here.” Clarke said. “He's running a little late.”

Octavia looked through the crowd.

“There he is.” She said, watching him enter the inn. “I'll get you both a pint.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said.

Bellamy settled next to her.

“Sorry, I had to clean the stalls before I left.” Bellamy said.

“What did you need to see me for?” Clarke asked.

“You said you'll need to find more work, right?” Bellamy said. “Well, you could work here, with Octavia.”

“With who?” Octavia asked, serving them their pints.

“Clarke is in need of work.” Bellamy said. “The inn could use some more barmaids.”

“That isn't for me to decide. Nyko owns and runs this place.” Octavia said.

“Can't you speak with him about it?” Bellamy said.

“Bellamy, please, I could find other places.” Clarke said.

“Please, Octavia?”

Octavia sighed, saying, “Alright. I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you Octavia.” Clarke said.

Bellamy picked up his pint, clinking it with Clarke's and took a gulp. Octavia went back to carrying out orders through out the inn.

“Thank you Bellamy.” Clarke said.

“Oh, of course.” Bellamy said, smiling.

 

***

Lexa left the inn after three drinks with Anya. Once the sun set, she made her way into the east wing living quarters. She knocked, hearing the mumbling of Costia's father and mother and the shuffle of furniture. Costia's mother answered the door.

“Oh Lexa, it's so good to see you.” Mrs. Price said. “Please, come in.”

She examined the house, seeing the stacked crates of their belongings in the living room. The place is starting to look empty. Mr. Price is in the living room, folding a bunch of sheets into a box.

“Lexa!” Jack called, rushing over to her.

He hugged her legs. Lexa smiled, patting his head.

“Hello Jack. My, you've gotten so big since the last time I've seen you.” Lexa said.

“I'm 11 now.” Jack said.

“Ah, Lexa, hello.” Mr. Price said, exiting the living room. “Have you come to say your goodbyes?”

“Actually, I've come to help you all pack and speak with Costia.” Lexa said.

“That's kind of you. Yes, we could use a hand moving everything.” Mr. Price said. “Costia is in her room, packing.”

“I'd like to see her first if you don't mind.” Lexa said.

“No, sure you can, dear.” Mrs. Price said.

Lexa excused herself, moving to the left side of the house. As they had a single floor home, small, but cozy for the three of them. Lexa knocked on the door before entering.

“It's open.” Costia said.

Lexa is speechless when she entered and Costia as the same guilty look on her face when she saw Lexa. She stuffed one of her dolls into a nearby box. They stand in the room, quiet and motionless for a moment. Costia sat on the edge of her bed. It would be four days until the move. They both knew that, but neither dared to talk about it.

“Lexa.” Costia said.

Lexa scoffed and laughed, weak and stiff.

“When do you leave?” She said.

Costia bit her bottom lip, saying, “Friday afternoon.”

Lexa nodded, pacing at the foot of the bed back and forth in a steady stride. That gradually increased. Costia watched her, unsure how to deal with the situation, but the more Lexa paced the more bothered her face looked.

“Lexa.” Costia said. “We have to talk about this.”

“I don't want to talk about it.” Lexa said. “I can't...I came to help you, so can we just focus on that and spend time together?”

“Okay.” Costia said.

 

***

Clarke saved all of her tips to make enough to buy a pound of flour from Gustus half way through the week. He had been nice enough to give it to her a discount. With that, from what she's learned from Gustus, Clarke made cookies and meatpies at home to sell. But once she heard back from Octavia about and position at the inn she spoke with Gustus to work at the bakery at noon then start her shift at the inn with Octavia. The work loud is frequent and hard. Clarke doesn't sleep much.

“Clarke, are you not well?” Abby said. “You look slimmer.”

Clarke finished her second roll of bread.

“I've gotten a second job.” Clarke said. “I'm saving what I can.”

“Is there a reason?” Abby said.

Clarke paused, folding her hands together on top of the table.

“I've decided to take up fencing.” Clarke said.

“You're...why?” Abby said.

“It's what I've taken an interest in since I've got here. The competition gives a prize of 100 thousand pounds to the winner.” Clarke said.

Abby sighed.

“Clarke, you don't need to take a risk to help us.” Abby said. “We've gotten along just fine.”

“I know, but it's also something I've started to enjoy too.” Clarke said.

Abby nodded, placing a hand on her forearm.

“Okay, but the moment anything happens you'll leave?” Abby said.

“Yes, of course.” Clarke said.

“I've got news of my own.” Abby said. “I've landed the job as a house servant to a middle class family. The owner will pay me extra as I have medical knowledge.”

“That's great mom.” Clarke said.

“Be careful during fencing, Clarke.” Abby said.

“Mom, I've always been a skilled fighter.” Clarke said.

“Yes, I remember.” Abby chuckled. “You are your father's daughter.”

 

 

***

Clarke is back at the fencing guild first thing in the morning. Once she had been informed of the early training sessions she had to speak with Gustus to change the shift of her time spent at the bakery. He had been willing to give her shorter shifts and once practice ended, normally around five in the afternoon. Clarke would start her work at the inn for the rest of the night. She handed the money to Raphael, twenty pounds for the week. He doesn't question it and Clarke is suiting up in the changing room. Marcel smiled, watching her enter the mat with a foil in her hand.

“Ah, Ms.Griffin.” He said. “You've made it. Gather with the first years and my assistant Felice, over there.”

There is another man with curly brown hair, speaking with a first year. Lexa entered with Anya, going toward the changing rooms. Marcel sighed.

“Lexa, you are late again.” He said. “Quickly, change and be out on the floor.”

***

Clarke is exhausted as practice ended, but had decided to stay behind, going over her footwork another time. The room cleared out until it had only been Clarke and Raphael. He locked up his office before approaching her.

“Ms. Griffin, aren't you tired?” Raphael said.

Clarke stood.

“I have a lot of catching up to do if I want to be as skilled as the students here.” She said.

She changed out of her uniform. Then straight to the inn. Bellamy is already there seated with Raven with drinks. He waved at her as she started her shift. Octavia walked her through serving drinks and food and is marveling at how many cups she can juggle in her hands and move effortlessly through the crowd. She doesn't reach Bellamy's table until she's handed out a dozen drink orders.

“How was your first day?” Bellamy said.

Clarke smiled.

“It's worth the second job.” She said.

“Come have a drink with us.” Bellamy said.

“I'd rather stay sober.” She said.

“Clarke, there are more orders ready to get served.” Octavia called from the desk.

“I'm on it.”

 

***

“What is America like?” Costia said, staring into the ceiling.

Lexa shifted, rolling on to her side with a scowl. It would be three days until Costia left. Lexa had debated if she should leave with them, or even bother to see her off on her last day. Costia had fought to have them spend the night at the inn again as they always do, too worried that Lexa's father would retaliate if he knew. But Lexa had grown more reckless with the days counting down to Costia's departure.

“I don't want to speak about this.” Lexa said.

“You can't ignore this Lexa.” Costia said. “I'm leaving.”

Lexa sat up.

“I know that, but for a change can we not bring it up?” Lexa said. “I don't want to...it makes me feel helpless.”

Costia sat up against the headboard.

“I'm sorry.” She said.

She placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek and cuddled in against her side. Lexa exhaled, rubbing Costia's bare shoulder.

“Are you sure we can't just run away together?” Lexa said.

She felt Costia shake her head against her arm.

“What am I going to do without you?” Lexa said.

“You're strong Lexa.” Costia said.

Lexa laid back into bed, Costia next to her, her head curled under Lexa's chin. She sighed.

“I sure hope you're right.” Lexa whispered.

 

***

Clarke focused the next two days, practicing her moves at home and after classes. She continued to work at the bakery and the inn, exhausted but determined make her rent.

“You're working yourself too hard.” Abby said.

“Mom, I'm fine.” Clarke said. “Honest.”

Abby started making extra food for Clarke in the mornings and during dinner. Jake is supportive in her passion to joining the fencing guild, different from Abby, who's always concerned about her health. She doesn't stop Clarke from attending practice. Today Felice had the students pair up. Clarke is quicker on her feet than the others, but her hands are not as fast as she can dodge. They go over the same drills, how to move their feet, their hands, and work with all three swords. Then they're done.

“Good work Ms. Griffin.” Felice said. “You've been working hard.”

“Thank you sir.” She said.

She stayed an hour more before leaving to start her shift, a sense of pride in her as she entered the inn.


	12. Part 12

Lexa stood one last time in front of Costia's complex. Her hands clenched and her teeth grind together. She had to get her courage from Anya that morning to even be here. Marcel had been understanding to let her leave for a change too. Lexa inhaled, knocking on the door. Mr. Price answered it this time, smiling and cheerful as he greeted her.

“Ah, Lexa, just on time. Please come in.” He said.

“Thank you Mr. Price.” Lexa said, seeing the barren home of their house packed into dozens of crates.

“Is Costia...”

“Her bedroom.” Mr. Price said.

Lexa weaved through the hall, not bothering to knock as she reached Costia's door. Costia stood, with a suitcase on the floor. They looked at one another, sad and regretful. The five days they could spend together had felt too little.

“Lexa,” Costia said.

“What?” Lexa said. “What could I possibly say?”

Costia hugged her. They stood in the room, holding each other, holding back tears. Costia's hand glided down Lexa's left arm, wrapping around her wrist.

“With the money father will make, I can finally go to school.” Costia said.

Lexa sniffled, biting back a smile.

“You'll love that.” Lexa said. “You've always liked to read.”

Costia lifted her hand, stroking the tip of her finger down Lexa's cheek and brushed through her hair. Lexa exhaled, her breath shaky and her lips quivering.

“Lexa, please, look at me.” Costia said.

Lexa faced her, her eyes watery and her face soaked. She kissed Costia, cupping the back of her neck. The kiss soft, salty, and messy with her tears. They break apart, Lexa's breath short and shaky.

“Oh, I hate this.” Costia said. “I just...I'm sorry.”

“This isn't your fault.” Lexa said. “It's my wicked father who did this to teach me a lesson.”

“I'm going to miss you Lexa.” Costia said.

They start to weep, Lexa clenching her jaw shut to silence her sobs.

“Don't let this change you.” Costia said. “Don't give up fencing either, but it isn't because you're good at it. Do it because of your love for fencing, like the day I saw you hold a foil for the first time and how happy it made you. Don't give up on happiness.”

Lexa wiped away her tears, whimpering.

“I promise.” She stuttered.

Costia pulled her forward by her dress and kissed Lexa. Short and slow. Lexa rested her head on to Costia's shoulder. Relishing in the closeness of her and the memories of them as children to now. How they've grown to become the people they are. But the only thing repeating in her head is the promise Costia had made her take. Don't give up on happiness. How Lexa wondered if she would be able to find such a thing once Costia left.

 

***

 

“Miss, you've returned early.” Indra said, gathering Lexa's equipment.

“I'm sorry Indra. I wish to be alone.” Lexa said.

Indra watched from the base of the stairs. The faint sniffle of her sobs in the distance.

“Nimon—I'm sorry I, um...”

Mrs. Caldwell put down a steam cup of tea on the nightstand.

“Lexa, this is Mrs. Griffin. She will be helping around the house with Indra.” She said. “This is my daughter, Lexa.”

“Hello. I apologize for the interruption. I'll be downstairs if you need me.” Abby said.

 

***

“Good morning Mrs.Caldwell.” Abby said, entering her bedroom. “I am Abby Griffin. Mrs. Caldwell has hired me to attend to you.”

She moved through the room with a cart of food, serving the hot cup of tea first.

“How are you feeling today?” Abby said.

Mrs. Caldwell blew on the rim of her tea before taking a sip.

“Very tired. All this coughing has made it difficult for me to sleep.” Mrs. Caldwell said.

“Well, I can make some type of salve to ease your coughing.” Abby said, handing Mrs. Caldwell a plate of boiled turkey with bread and assorted vegetables.

A shout erupted from the hallway.

“I will do as I please! You think this changes anything I will not become something I am not because it pleases you.”

They heard stomping coming down toward the bedroom.

“Lexa, come back here this instant!”

The door to Mrs. Caldwell's bedroom opened.

“Mother I'm – oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company.” Lexa said. “I don't think we've met. I'm lexa.”

Abby stood, approaching Lexa and extended a hand out.

“Abby Griffin.” She said. “Your father has hired me as your mother's personal housemaid.”

“Is there something you need dear?” Mrs. Caldwell said.

“Marcel has requested I come in today, but refused to tell me why until I've come to the guild. I figured I should tell you before I leave.” Lexa said.

Lexa rarely had days off, but being that her past days of training had been below Marcel's standards and getting tired of hearing how sloppy she had become, Marcel had given her a day off. She had looked forward spending a day with her mother, but since the news and now with her father's argument, Lexa rather stay out of the house today.

“Oh, alright, dear. Duty calls.” Mrs. Caldwell said.

“I'm sorry mother.” Lexa said.

“I'll see you for dinner then.” Mrs. Caldwell said.

“Of course.” Lexa said.

They hugged before Lexa departed. Her father called her from the lounge but she raced out before he could chase after her again.

***

The fencing guild had been empty as most of the students had left from their training earlier in the morning. Lexa stood on the side, scanning the room and sighed.

“Marcel, I've arrived. Now tell me what the big fuss is all about?” Lexa said.

Marcel hobbled his way out of his office. Lexa watched him, annoyed to be brought back. He examined, Lexa, his eyes stern and his face stiff.

“You have lost your focus.” Marcel said.

Lexa sighed.

“Marcel, I haven't the time to hear you complain to me all day.” Lexa said. “You've done that for the past three days.

“Because it is true.” Marcel said. “Tell me girl, have you no drive to play anymore?”

Lexa glared.   
“I have things going on at home I wish not to speak about.” Lexa said.

“But yet you can not keep your life out of the competition” Marcel said.

Lexa stared, her jaw clenched. He trailed back toward his office, Lexa behind him.

“I have decided to give you an assignment.” Marcel said. “If you can not come on time for yourself nor be focused to train, then I will have no choice but to make you.”

“What do you mean Marcel?” Lexa said.

“Lexa, meet your new student, Clarke Griffin.” Marcel said, standing beside the door office.

Clarke stood from her chair, speechless and blushing.

“Clarke, this is your mentor, Lexa.” Marcel said.

“What? You're joke right?” Lexa said. “I'm not going to watch over a first year.”

Marcel chuckled.

“I wouldn't overlook Clarke so quickly Lexa.” He said. “She shows promise in her skills and she's been here for just two days. Perhaps in due time she will be taking your place as fencing captain.”

Lexa frowned.

“From now on, every morning the two of you will work together to train.” Marcel said. “Lexa, you are to teach Clarke the first two hours of training then continue your training with the seniors. Am I understood?”

“Marcel – ”

“Do you wish to join the competition?” Marcel said, watching Lexa nod. “Then you will teach Clarke, or I will remove you from the team.”

Lexa sighed.

“Yes, Marcel.” She said.

“Thank you for your time Lexa. You begin mentoring tomorrow.” Marcel said.

Marcel limped off into his office. Lexa faced Clarke who had bashfully smiled at her.

“I'll...see you tomorrow?” Clarke said.

“Be on time.” Lexa said, exiting the guild.


	13. Part XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been a little slow with writing due to midterms. But this fic will be completed as I've already planned everything in advance. I'm looking to get a beta so the editing can be better, but so far no luck.

“Lexa?” Anya said, following along the dirt trail to the guild. “You're in an awful mood.”

Lexa glanced at her, a scowl on her face.

“I spoke with Marcel yesterday.” She said. “He's assigned me a student.”

“Really? Who is it?” Anya asked.

They entered the guild and Lexa spotted Clarke already on the mat, geared up and practicing her footing and lashing on her own. They make their way into the lockers.

“Clarke.” Lexa said.

Anya frowned.

“Who?” She repeated.

Lexa sighed, saying, “A first year student.”

Anya chuckled.

“You're joking?” She said, watching Lexa shake her head. “Why?”

Marcel stood at the entrance of the locker room, clapping his hands.

“Today ladies.” He said.

They scurried out of the room. Anya split up to the right section of the room with the senior fencers. Lexa went the opposite side, joining the first years. A couple of them watched her in awe to see a city legend to be with them, but had tried to shake of their surprise. Clarke continued to practice, focused in her movements to see Lexa approaching her.

“Are you always here earlier than everyone else?” Lexa said.

Clarke stopped, putting her Sabre down.

“I work early so I can't always be here at dawn, but Gustus allowed me to take a break this time.” Clarke said.

“We have a lot of work to go over.” Lexa said. “Pick up a foil and let's begin.”

Clarke walked over to the wall of blades and stood looking over the selection.

“The shortest one.” Lexa said.

Clarke picked it up and returned. Lexa already had one of her own. She shifted into a defensing stance.

“Shouldn't we have a mask on?” Clarke said.

Lexa stood up.

“While the foil is for thrusting particularly at the torso and face we will only aim for the torso.” Lexa said.

Clarke shifted into her starting stance. Lexa looked over her posture and pointed the foil at her feet.

“Left foot forward.” She said. “A strong and balanced stance is important.”

Clarke nodded.

“Foil requires quick movements.” Lexa said. “But because it's the shortest of the the blades you are left exposed when you lunge and so you must react quickly when your opponent counter attacks.”

Lexa took a moment to look Clarke over, evaluating her pose and her focused expression, barely masking the sense of anxiousness in her lower jaw that clenched shut. Clarke exhaled, loudy and heavy.

“Try to hit me.” Lexa said.

They stare at one another, Clarke shaken by such a request and Lexa lashed out first, not wanting to wait for her strike. Clarke had barely managed to dodged the attack with a strike of her own. Lexa stepped back. They begin to pace, facing each other, circling the mat. Clarke's face changed into a scowl and with a grunt she ran forward. Lexa flawlessly blocked the hit with her blade and the metal softly clinked and scrapped as it slide against each other. Lexa stood back, pacing again.

“You strike as if you intend to kill.” Lexa said. “Fencing is not about the kill, but rather deflecting.”

Lexa rushed forward again, Clarke had been prepared and used her foil to block. She stepped around Lexa, instinctively attacking again and her blade slightly bent as it made contact with the side of Lexa's ribs. Clarke froze, speechless and gulped. Lexa watched her then glanced down at the foil and walked away. Her lips pursed together. Clarke gulped.

“No first year has ever struck me.” Lexa said. “I'm impressed. Again.”

Clarke stood up, a brow raised.

“Marcel has instructed me to give you two hours of training has he not?” Lexa said, watching Clarke nod.

“He will be sure I follow his order.” She said.

Clarke barely had time to dodge the on coming strike. She jumped back, nearly tumbling over her feet. Lexa scoffed.

“Your footing may be the demise should you remain this clumsy.” Lexa said.

Clarke glared and moved back into a stable stance. They went back at swinging and blocking.

 

***

Anya couldn't hold her curiosity as they left the guild. She had waited for Lexa to comment about her time with Clarke as they changed but now that they were heading back to the inn, Anya couldn't take the silence anymore.

“Well, how is she?” She said.

“She is above what one would expect for a first year.” Lexa said, saying nothing else about it.

Anya groaned, expecting more of an answer. Lexa side glanced at her. She had scanned the guild to catch a glimpse of Clarke again, the only one still training, but Anya had noticed it. She grinned.

“You fancy her?” She laughed.

Lexa glared at her.

“Costia had just left. I have no interest in perusing another woman.” Lexa said.

“But she – ”

“No, Anya.” Lexa said.

Anya frowned, but didn't say anything else about the topic.

“Pints then?” Anya said.

“Please.” Lexa sighed.

 

***

A week passed and Clarke is exhausted from working and attending fencing, but doesn't complain about it. She sees the improvement having spent her time with Lexa and they become somewhat comfortable working with each other. As always, Clarke stayed after lessons, going over what she's learned while Lexa is off to the inn with Anya again. Today, Clarke arrived earlier than the rest of the students, practicing on her own, mindful of her movement.

“I figured you'd be here early again.”

Clarke turned around, her sword at her side. Lexa stood at the edge of the mat. She has a faint smile on her face and it's a relief to see something other than her anger.

“Gustus didn't need me to make deliveries this morning.” Clarke said. “Beside, I could use the extra practice.”

Lexa nodded, stepping on to the mat.

“That may be true, but you show the greater promise then those able to pay the fee for lessons.” Lexa said. “But you should not compare. There are some, like myself who have practiced for years.”

“You really think so?” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded.

“You're a first year who struck me.” She said. “Do you have any idea how much of that is going around the guild?”

They laugh. Lexa glanced down at her feet, her arms wrapped around herself.

“Shall we start?” Clarke said.

“Show me your stance.” Lexa said.

Clarke as her legs apart and her arms set up. Lexa circled around her, looking over the placement of her body. She nodded.

“Better.” She said, pausing behind Clarke.

She placed a hand on her shoulder and another gripped her forearm lifting it up an inch higher. Clarke's jaw clenched.

“A strong stance means a strong fighter.” Lexa said. “It is the foundation of fencing, but of course it isn't the only thing. Show me your thrust.”

Lexa paced away and Clarke dashed forward. She turned to Lexa who gave another approving nod. She walked over to the wall and picked up a sword.

“Aren't you going to change?” Clarke said.

“We're going to work on deflection today.” Lexa said. “I have no intention of you hitting me this time.”

Clarke scoffed and Lexa grinned. She moved in front of Clarke, standing into position.

“I accept your challenge.” Clarke said.

Lexa raised a brow.

 

***

“Come, I'll pay for the first two rounds of pints.” Anya said, taking off her helmet.

Lexa trailed behind her, catching her breath from the last session and turned back to Clarke. She stayed on the mat, her mask off and practicing again. Anya nudged her in her side with her helmet.

“Lexa?” She said.

Lexa faced her. Anya eyed her, her eyes squinting in suspicion.

“Are you...”

“Will you drop it?” Lexa said.

They go to change first then they're gone.

“I can stay for a few rounds this time. Father wants me home early for mother's birthday.” Anya said.

***

Anya left after her second pint, but Lexa hadn't been ready to return home. Her father made staying at home unbearable. As much as she would like to spend as much time she could with her mother. She drank alone. She's on her fourth pint when it's taken away and Lexa is served a plate of broiled pheasant and canned vegetables. She looked up to see Clarke in front of her, holding another tray in her arms.

“I didn't...”

“It's on me, please.” Clarke said.

Lexa sat up, shaking her head.

“I-I couldn't possibly take this.” She said.

“Please?” Clarke said. “Consider it gratitude for your lessons.”

Lexa sighed and ripped into the piece of pheasant leg.

“I'll be right back.” Clarke said, before leaving to serve a group of three farmers.

Another pint had been placed beside her. Lexa wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Sit.” She said.

Clarke settled in front of her, continuing her meal.

“Have you no orders to serve?” Lexa said, taking a large gulp of her pint.

“The inn is slow later on into the night.” Clarke said.

Lexa doesn't say much after that. She's focused on scarfing down her meal then making quick work of her pint. She is half way down with the pint when she is tired of having Clarke stare at her the entire time of her meal.

“What is it?” She said.

“Did you mean what you said today during training?” Clarke said.

Lexa let out a dry laugh.

“Felice doesn't tell me anything and I...” Clarke said, exhaling.

“Felice is a bitter man who missed his chance to become the greater fencer he wished to be.” Lexa said. “Of course he would not say such things. It only matters if you impress someone of higher tier.”

Clarke blinked, a frown on her face. Lexa finished her pint. Clarke studied her, seeing the gleam of the ale's affects in her eyes and the slight downward sag of her shoulders. But while the effects of ale would make one much more relaxed Lexa's face showed more expression of sadness.

“And have I impressed you?” Clarke said.

Lexa is thrown off guard but isn't quiet to answer. She glanced at her empty pint, wanting more than anything to have another round. But while she would prefer to keep quiet knowing the effects of alcohol she couldn't keep quiet for long.  
“Yes and I mus say you hold the highest potential.” Lexa said. “Marcel was not wrong.”

Clarke watched her alarmed. A sense of pride and excitement coiled in her stomach but her exterior calm and poised. Lexa couldn't stop herself from speaking now. The drowsy pull of her ale coating her sense of control. She looked at Clarke, a pile of questions and assumptions running through her mind.

“Have you?” Lexa said.

“I'm sorry?” Clarke said.

“Killed someone?” Lexa said.

Clarke stared. It take a moment for her to recover and she nodded.

“It isn't my proudest moment.” She said. “But Arkadia...things are different.”

Lexa nodded.

“We all have regrets and secrets to hide.” Lexa said.

Clarke stretched an arm out across the table, resting it on to Lexa's hands.

“Lexa, are you okay?” She said.

Lexa jerked away, a gasp of shock and tripped over the chair as she moved. Clarke stood. She felt a flare of embarrassment as the remaining customers watched them. Lexa stood, biting her bottom lip and her eyes teary.

“Lexa – ”

“Leave me.” She hissed.

Clarke watched her run out of the inn. Octavia approached her, keeping her eyes on the door.

“What was that about?” She said.

“I have no idea.” Clarke sighed.


	14. Part XIV

Clarke is at the guild at her usual time and she watched as she practiced her drills when each student trickled their way into the building. When it had been lively with the grunts of students and commands of instructors, Clarke left the mat in search for Lexa. She spotted Anya make her way into the guild, later than usual, but alone. She headed straight to Clarke.

“Come with me.” She said.

“What?” Clarke said.

“There isn't any time but I will explain everything to you along the way.” Anya said.

They sneak out before Marcel emerged from his office checking on the students.

“Lexa has informed me that your mother, who is her house servant, is also an alchemist.” Anya said. “You must have learned something from her, have you not?”

Clarke frowned.

“I have, but I – ”

“It is a risk I am willing to take.” Anya said. “Lexa is ill.”

Clarke faced her, pausing. Anya glared as she slowed them on the sidewalk.

“What? How badly?” She said.

Anya gripped her forearm and led her through the crowd.

“It is not life threatening.” Anya said, with a scoff. “She arrived at my house late last night drunk and upset.”

“I can help, but I'll need to stop at my home to get my ingredients first.” Clarke said.

A man standing beside a carriage tipped his hat in greeting before opening the door. Anya entered first, eager to return back home.

“Fine, but make it quick.” She said.

Clarke climbed in after and the driver closed the carriage.

“Where to miss?” He said.

 

***

They enter the west district of the city, with a basket of herbs. Clarke watched the view of the city change from clustered and dim to a much cleaner section of the city and filled with beautiful homes. Of course Lexa would be friends with another higher class citizen. They stopped in front of a gorgeous gothic designed manor and Anya opened the door. A servant rushed into the foyer.

“Miss, you've returned early. May I get you anything?” The servant said.

“It won't be a long stay. This is Clarke Griffin.” Anya said.

Mary smiled at Clarke. They had a short greeting as Anya pulled Clarke up the stairs. They reached the bedroom at the end of the hall. Lexa laid faced down, underneath a quilt, still and soundless.

“Is she...” Clarke whispered, hesitant.

“She's sleeping.” Anya said.

They came closer and Clarke noticed a basin on the ground.

“Is there anything that can be done?” Anya said.

“I'll need to see her before I can make anything.” Clarke said.

“I'll be outside.” Anya said, exiting the room.

Clarke carefully approached the bed.

“Lexa?” She whispered.

She didn't move. Clarke moved closer and pulled the quilt covering her face back. Lexa laid motionless in her shift, a thin shine of sweat along her hairline and face. Clarke gingerly placed a hand against her forehead. She brushed away a piece of hair from her cheek.

“Lexa?” She called again, louder.

Lexa stirred and groaned. She sighed and opened her eyes, squinting as she noticed the beam of the sun's light shooting from a open window.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke said.

“Clarke?” Lexa huffed, her voice raspy. “What are you doing here?”

Lexa pulled the quilt closer to her chest.

“Anya sent me. She was worried about you.” Clarke said. “She said you drank yourself quite into a drunken stupor.”

Lexa chuckled, pushing herself up to sit against the headboard.

“Of course she would say that.” Lexa said. “Well, have I a fever?”

Clarke shook her head.

“It seems you're sweating out the toxins.” Clarke said.

Lexa wiped away the sweat along her hairline and jaw.

“I suppose then, rest is all I need.” Lexa said. “I rather...thank you for your help Clarke.”

Clarke gulped, a frown on her face as Lexa's face became more stern and her behavior more distant.

“Lexa, please, I--”

The door opened and Mary entered with a cup of water. Lexa thanked her before taking it and nearly chugged the whole thing down.

“Do you need anything miss?” Mary said.

Clarke pulled out a handful of herbs from her basket.

“Please, boil these herbs and give the tea to Lexa. I could use a basin of fresh water and a rag also.” Clarke said.

Mary nodded, taking the herbs. Clarke pulled up a chair next to the bed, settling on it. Her hands folded on to her lap.

“Have I...done something to upset you?” Clarke said.

Lexa sighed, finishing the last of her water.

“No.” She mumbled. “I should apologize. I'm going through a difficult time.”

“I could imagine. I've heard about your mother.” Clarke said.

Lexa frowned.

“That's one of them.” She said.

The door opened again and Mary handed Clarke a basin with water.

“The tea will be done soon.” Mary said.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, taking the basin.

“You're as skilled as your mother.” Lexa said.

“I've learned everything from her.” Clarke said. “The tea will help you and you should return back to the guild once you're well. At least you didn't come in today, Marcel would have had a fit.”

Lexa laughed.

“I've shown up drunk before. It wouldn't be the first.” Lexa said.

Clarke smiled, dipping the rag into the basin.

“May I?” She said, watching Lexa nod.

She pressed a piece of the rag against Lexa's jawline and cheek. Lexa sighed, relishing the cool feel of the water against her skin. Lexa kept her gaze at her quilt while Clarke wiped away the sweat.

“I had a friend,” Clarke said. “He drank himself ill many times. And his friends would ask me to help him and they'd fight after he got better, but he was not to blame.”

Lexa faced her her brows sagging downward. Clarke continued to clean her face.

“He was in pain and while I may have studied as a healer I knew his pain had been one of a broken heart. Nothing I or my mother could fix.”

“What happened?” Lexa said.

Clarke frowned. She put the rag back into the basin.

“He drank himself to death.” Clarke said. “He drank poison. He was tired of being in pain. But there are many others who drink to forget.”

Lexa gripped her quilt around her hips. Clarke studied her for a moment, pushing away a piece of her hair from her brow.

“What's wrong Lexa?” Clarke said.

Lexa gulped.

“You wouldn't understand.” Lexa said.

Mary entered with a tray of tea. Lexa turned away.

“Here you are miss.” Mary said.

“It will be bitter.” Clarke warned.

Lexa blew on the brim a few times before taking a sip and cringed. She gulped it down and coughed.

“This is awful.” Lexa choked out.

“If you don't feel better after the first cup take another but no more than two cups a day.” Clarke said.

She watched Lexa take another swig and coughed.

Clarke glanced toward the door, saying, “I should go.”

“Oh, I...alright then. Thank you for your help Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke smiled and Mary escorted her out.

***

“Penny for your thoughts, Clarke?” Bellamy said, chuckling as she watched her turn away from the inn doorway.

He looked at Raven to his left who had the same grin. Clarke sighed.

“I'm sorry I've been busy.” Clarke said.

“What is it?” Raven said.

Clarke brushed hair away from her face.

“Something tells me it isn't about fencing.” Bellamy said.

“Things have been going well at the guild.” Clarke said. “I've been given the chance to practice with Lexa.”

Raven and Bellamy raised their brows. A scoff shared between them.

“I see what this is.” Bellamy said.

“Oh Clarke, no.” Raven sighed.

“It isn't like that. It was Marcel's suggestion.” Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded, saying, “That may be, but there is no mistake seeing how smitten you are over her.”

Raven laughed and grinned.

“I agree.” She said.

Clarke exhaled, a frown of frustration on her face.

“I admire her skill and to be given the chance to train with her will increase my chances in entering the competition.” Clarke said. “Beside, I worry for her. She was ill today.”

Bellamy chuckled.

“By drinking no doubt.” He said. “Everyone knows.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke said.

“Have you been under a rock?” Raven said. “Costia left England. Of course Lexa would drink herself into a coma.”

Bellamy took a drink from his pint and sighed.

“Not to worry, a woman of her privilege will find someone better.” He said. “I wouldn't get too close.”

“Lexa is nothing like those seem to think.” Clarke said. “She's caring.”

Bellamy shrugged.

“Tread carefully.” He said.

Clarke picked up his pint with a scowl.

“I'll get you another.” She said, leaving the table.

 

***

Sunday morning the guild is closed and Clarke is grateful for a change to take the time to check on Lexa. It had been a day since she last visited her and while she had tried to not think about the things Bellamy and Raven told her. She got dressed and ate breakfast with her family before leaving. Her mother long gone an hour ago to attend to work. Clarke entered the market center when Bellamy approached her.

“Morning, Clarke.” He said, with a shy smile in place. “Doing some light shopping?”

“No, just a stroll.” Clarke said.

She watched him glanced down to the ground the same shy smile in place. He glanced up at her and inhaled to brace his courage and brought his hands in front of him, holding out a daisy.

“I don't have much, but I...” He said, clearing his throat.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, taking the flower.

“I um...would you like to come to dinner with my family tonight?” Bellamy said.

Clarke gulped.

“Oh, I...I've already promised to help make medicine with my mother tonight.” Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded, a blush of pink across his face.

“Right, I'm sorry. Next time then.” He said. “Good day, Clarke.”

Clarke stared at the flower before putting it into her basket. Then walked through the market square and into the west side of the living quarters. She waited for the door to open to see another servant answer the door.

“Yes?” She said.

“I'm Clarke Griffin. I'm a friend of Lexa.” She said.

The servant huffed and let Clarke pass.

“Abby's daughter?” She said.

“Yes.” Clarke answered, following the servant through the foyer.

“I'm Indra. Lexa stayed home today from church. She's in the study room.” Indra said.

Clarke followed Indra up the stairs and to the second floor. She opened the second door to the right and Clarke stared at the room in awe. The entire room had elongated windows that stretched up toward the ceiling and rows upon rows of shelves stuffed with books.

“Miss, you have a visitor.” Indra said.

Clarke focused back to the center of the study, empty and quiet, with a few chairs and a table along the walls. She heard the clap of heels before Lexa stepped out from behind a shelf.

“Indra I said I'm -- Clarke.” Lexa said.

“I don't mean to intrude.” Clarke said.

Lexa moved out from the rows of books.

“No, please, sit.” Lexa said. “Thank you Indra.”

Indra left, returning back to her usual house chores. Lexa looked Clarke over for a moment.

“I'm glad to see you are better.” Clarke said.

Lexa clasped her hands together in front of her hips.

“Your tea although bitter did the trick.” Lexa said.

“But you have not attended church like the others?” Clarke said.

Lexa walked backed toward the shelves.

“I have no reason to enter the house of God.” Lexa said. “What man such as him would put me in such awful situation? And to say it is because I am a woman is possibly the foolish thing I've ever heard.”

Lexa glided her fingers along the rows of books as she moved.

“Are you always this cynical?” Clarke said.

Lexa smiled.

“It's one of the reasons why my father has regretted letting me learn to read.” Lexa said. “I've become quiet the fanatic of philosophy and many other subjects.”

Lexa pulled out a book and brought it over to a table of other books that were set aside.

“Do you read?” Lexa said.

Clarke approached the table looking over the book covers.

“I've learned, yes.” Clarke said. “I favored a lot of romantic novels and poems as a child. And you?”

Lexa picked up a book, showing Clarke the cover with a proud smile.

“Edgar Allen Poe.” She said.

Clarke chuckled.

“Very dreary.” She said.

“Have you read any of his work?” Lexa said.

Clarke shook her head.

“I've only heard what they're about from others.” Clarke said. “Quite the topic when his work first came about.”

Lexa walked over to Clarke, pointing the book toward her.

“Would you like to borrow it?” She said.

“Oh I possibly couldn't. It looks quite expensive.” Clarke said, stepping back.

It had a pristine black leather binding and the lettering polished. Clarke had no doubt a book like this cost a pretty penny.

“I insist.” Lexa said “Consider it as payment for your help yesterday. Return it when you're finished.”

Clarke took the book, her fingers running over the lettering for a moment. Lexa fished her hand into the basket and picked up the daisy inside. Clarke faced her with a bashful smile.

“Oh that, was a gift. From Bellamy.” Clarke said.

Lexa twirled the flower between her forefinger and thumb.

“The stable boy?” Lexa said, watching Clarke nod. “You two are...”

“No, he's a friend.” Clarke said.

Lexa frowned before steeling her expression over and put the flower back into the basket.

“Does he know that?” Lexa said.

“What?”

Lexa sighed.

“I'm sorry. It isn't my business.” She said. “Let me escort you out.”

Clarke looked her over, but Lexa had refused to make eye contact with her and flipped through the pages of one of her books. She put the book into her basket.

“That's alright. Thank you.” Clarke said, heading out of the study.

 

***

The next three days everything is back to its normal flow. The early hours spent practicing with Lexa at the fencing guild. Except, they don't talk beside the time at the guild, and Lexa goes about her evening with Anya at the inn, talking. She doesn't drink. Clarke still keeps a watchful eye on her, especially when she sees Lexa stick around, sitting alone at the table. Clarke reads the book. They stay focused on practicing and Lexa gives her tips. The lessons are over and they go separate ways again toward the inn. This time Lexa ordered a pint with Octavia. She got a bunch of comments from Bellamy and Raven, but Clarke isn't bothered this time. She has gotten a chance to see more of Lexa, although small, but intriguing. They eventually leave, then Anya, and the customers do too, until it's Lexa and the barmaids. Clarke put a stack of dishes into the sink before deciding to sit next to Lexa. She has three empty pints of ale, but she hasn't moved. There is a crumpled piece of paper in her hands that Clarke can see is speckled with wet ink and Lexa sniffled before stuffing the letter back into her pockets.

“Lexa?” Clarke said.

She faced Clarke, her face wet and her eyes puffy and red. She sniffled again.

“I know I shouldn't.” She said. “ But I couldn't...how else am I supposed to deal with this?”

“Deal with what?” Clarke said.

Lexa wiped away her tears. She sighed.

“She sent me a letter.” Lexa said.

Clarke waited for her to speak, but Lexa is struggling to say anything else.

“You mean Costia?” She said.

Lexa let out a bitter laugh.

“Even you knew?” She said, with a shake of her head. “But of course, we weren't exactly discreet, but rumors travels fast too I suppose.”

“I don't care about what others say about you.” Clarke said. “I care only about what I see for myself.”

Lexa looked at her, sad and defeated.

“And what do you see?” She said.

“I see a passionate, strong, and brilliant woman.” Clarke said.

Lexa pulled the letter back out of her pocket and rubbed her finger over the lettering.

“Have you been in love, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, back in Arkadia.” Clarke said. “I didn't want to leave him, but once we were banned from Arkadia we had no other choice.”

“And how did you deal with it?” Lexa said.

“Time.” Clarke said. “I gave myself time.”

Lexa sniffled again.

“Time won't be enough” Lexa said.

Clarke placed a hand on her wrist.

“You aren't alone. You have me.” Clarke said.


	15. Chapter 15

Indra collected the last of Lexa's empty dishes before Lexa stood, to get ready for her lessons at the guild. Mr. Caldwell sat across from her, watching her with a scowl and his newspaper in hand.

“Your carriage is ready and out front with your equipment Ms. Caldwell.” Indra said.

“Thank you Indra.” Lexa said, making her way out.

Mr. Caldwell, put down his newspaper.

“Lexa.” He said, gazing over his shoulder.

Lexa's jaw clenched. She paused at the door as Indra waited to open the door for her.

“Yes.” She muttered, trying to keep her anger in check.

“I was able to smooth things over between us and Lord Morgan.” Mr. Caldwell said. “And while you've been away doing your sinful deeds, Lord Edward and I have decided to put together a banquet in honor of Lord Roan's and your engagement. It will be announce to the rest of the aristocrats at the end of the month.”

Lexa glared.

“In the meantime, Lord Edward has invited us to dinner tonight. I expect you to come straight home to prepare.” Mr. Caldwell said. “Am I understood?”

Lexa's hands clenched into a fist.

“Yes, father.” She said.

Lexa turned around, marching out the dinning room.

***

Clarke is back at practice with Lexa. She isn't hungover, but she is sad. Clarke doesn't ask about it this time. They train together, warming up at first, then going through drills. The two hours practice passed fast and Lexa is off to go back to the senior students when she faced Clarke again.

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

Clarke smiled.

“What you did it...I appreciate it.”

“Of course Lexa.” Clarke said. “You would have done the same.”

Marcel exited his office, clearing his throat.

“Girls, let's go.” He said, watching them split into their groups.

Lexa brushed back her hair and sighed. Anya approached her as they stepped on to the mat.

“What's wrong Lexa?” She said.

Lexa glared at her.

“I rather not talk about it.” She said, slipping on her mask.

Anya geared up and they faced each other, swords up.

 

***

Clarke watched Lexa enter the inn with Anya as usual. They talk a little but then it's just Lexa drinking as many pints as she can. Bellamy entered later on with Raven, greeting Clarke before he sat down.

“Clarke, how is the guild?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke is too fixed on Lexa, as she knocked back another cup. Anya pulled her cup away from Lexa as she tried to reach for it.

“You've had enough.” Anya said.

Lexa scoffed.

“I decide what I want.” Lexa said.

Clarke looked down at Bellamy and excused herself.

“Lexa, please.” She said.

Lexa turned around, starting to sway in her seat. She grinned.

“Clarke.” She said.

“I think that's enough for tonight.” Clarke said. “Let me walk you home.”

“I'm fine. I'm fine.” Lexa said.

She got up, stumbling into the table. Clarke held her by her hips.

“Please, let me walk you home.” Clarke said.

Lexa scoffed. She squirmed out of her grasp and tripped her way toward the door. Anya shot up, scared she'd fall on her way down the steps. Bellamy, being closer came over and took a hold of Lexa's wrist before her face hit the door.

“Lexa, you need to go home.” He said.

Lexa turned around and glared. She looked back to Anya then at Clarke, who looked on concerned. Lexa's jaw clenched.

“You of all people are the least I want the help from.” Lexa hissed.

She jerked her arm free.

“You don't – ”

Lexa stepped away from his grip. Full of anger, Lexa slapped him. The crowd mumbled. Clarke raced passed Bellamy.

“We're going home.” She said, taking a hold of Lexa.

They walked out of the inn. Lexa laughed, leaning against Clarke.

“He deserved it.” Lexa mumbled. “I swear. He...”

She looked around seeing that they were heading to the center of the market.

“No. No.” She whimpered. “I don't—not home, please.”

Clarke paused looking at her to see her shoulders sag in defeat. Lexa wiped away her tears.

“Lexa's what's wrong?” Clarke said.

She shook her head.

“I just don't want to go home, okay?” Lexa said.

“Okay.” Clarke said, turning them back around.

Lexa gripped on to her hips, resting her head on to Clarke's shoulder.

“W-Where are we going?” She said.

They entered the gate of the East side of the city. Clarke brought her around the back of her hut. The space between the hut and the house behind them q two feet distance. There had been a small hut constructed there and a table.

“Where are we?” Lexa whispered.

“I can't bring you home in this state.” Clarke said. “You can sober up here instead. You need some food.”

“No, I...stay please.” Lexa said.

Clarke nodded and set them on a patch of grass. They lay on the grass staring into the sky for a moment.

“I hate this.” Lexa said. “This life of lies.”

Clarke rolled over to her.

“Whatever worries you have it doesn't matter here.” Clarke said. “You can be yourself with me Lexa. I rather it be no other way.”

Lexa looked at her and smiled. Clarke stroked her cheek. Steadily, Lexa's eyes began to drop until she was in a comforting sleep. Clarke watched her for a moment before bringing her back into the hut.

***

Lexa woke to the smell of eggs, bacon, baked fish, and steam leeks. She began to piece together that she had not been in her room but a tiny bedroom with a stiff cot of a bed. She her heard her stomach grumble and went downstairs. Abby and Jake stood in the kitchen with a few wooden crates as a make-shift table. Jake turned around with his bowl of food.

“Oh, you must be Lexa.” He said. “ Good morning. Are you hungry?”

Abby turned away from the cask iron stove and handed Lexa a bowl of baked herring, stone bread, and steamed vegetables.

“It's not much.” She said.

“Thank you Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa said. “Um, where's Clarke?”

“Oh she's out back practicing I think.” Jake said.

“May I be excused?” Lexa said.

“Of course.” Abby said.

Lexa left the hut with her bowl. She made her way to the back to see the shed she remembered from last night open with weapons stored inside. Clarke stood in the back with a bow in hand and a carrier of arrows. Curious, Lexa watched her draw an arrow and aim. The arrow cut into the round target a foot away from her with a bullseye.

“I didn't know you practiced archery.” Lexa said, startling Clarke.

Clarke spun around.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Lexa said.

Clarke put down her bow.

“You're finally awake. How do you feel?” Clarke said.

“Better. Thank you.” Lexa said. “I hope I wasn't too much a hassle.”

Clarke laughed.

“Well, you smacked Bellamy. I must admit that was amusing.” Clarke said.

Lexa stared, mouth agape.

“I...oh, I've made a spectral haven't I?” Lexa said.

“You were awfully upset.” Clarke said.

Clarke picked up the bread from her bowl and ripped it in half before taking a bite.

“Come eat with me.” Lexa said.

They took a seat on the grass, Lexa split the fish in half for the both of them.

“What got you so bothered? If you don't mind me asking.” Clarke said.

Lexa put her head down, picking at her fish. She ate a piece and took a bite of her bread.

“My father.” She said. “He...I'm sure you've heard about the arrangement?”

“I try not to listen to rumors. I rather hear from the horse's mouth so to speak.” Clarke said.

“I am to marry. A Baron's son.” Lexa said. But I...”

“You have no interest in marrying?” Clarke said.

“At least not a man.” Lexa said.

“Do what makes you happy not what pleases your father.” Clarke said.

Lexa looked up at her.

“You're not bothered by it?” Lexa said.

Clarke shook her head saying, “I am not one to judge. Of all the awful things I've seen from people you are far from the sin others may claim you have done.”

Lexa smiled.

“You are not what I expected, Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke smiled.

“That's good I hope?” She said.

Lexa chuckled.

“Yes, very much so.” She said.

“Can you teach me to use a bow?” Lexa said.

They finish the rest of their meal and stand.

“You want to learn?” Clarke said.

“Show me.” Lexa insisted.

Clarke picked up her bow. She pulled out an arrow and lined it with the target in front of her. She kept her back erect and pulled her arm back the arrow resting between her middle and pointer finger. She inhaled and fired. The arrow sunk into the bullseye with a thunk. Clarke handed Lexa the bow.

“Keep your back straight. Your shoulder leveled as you pull the drawstring back.” Clarke said.

She helped Lexa grip the bow and set the arrow between her fingers. She put a hand on her shoulder, bringing it down an inch. Lexa gulped.

“Relax.” Clarke said. “Deep breath. Then release.”

Lexa let the arrow go and the arrow hit the grass. She laughed.

“Well, have I just found the one sport Lexa isn't so skilled at?” Clarke teased.

Lexa laughed and turned around.

“You're one to talk.” She said. “You can aim but in fencing your feet are quite clumsy.”

They laughed.

“Come, I'll teach you.” Clarke said.

They spend the rest of the morning practicing and laughing. Come around noon they take a break and sit in the grass enjoying the warmth of the spring.

“Why did you choose to fence?” Clarke said.

“I know it's unusual for a woman to fence.” Lexa started. “But there has been history of two women once dueling.”

Clarke scoffed.

“It's true. The women of course did it all for show, but would you believe it was over a man? Who had been courting them both in secrecy at that.” Lexa said. The chuckled. “The duel was so infamous there was a painting about it.”

Clarke laughed.

“And they didn't know?” She said.

“One woman arrived to the duel in gems and her horse in decorative gems.” Lexa said. “Silly isn't it?”

“I trust you didn't duel anyone in jewelry over a boy?” Clarke said.

“Of course not.” Lexa said. “But that story didn't make it any easier for me to join the guild. I had to prove myself. Eventually the owner allowed me to train and once my father saw the money in it he allowed me to train.”

“But no woman would dare to enter the guild?” Clarke said.

“Heavens no. It's considered un-lady like to them.” Lexa said. “Although since my victories, all women are allowed to enter the guild.”

Clarke picked up an arrow and twirled it in her fingers.

“What about you?” Lexa said. “You're from Arkadia? How is it? I know it shares land with England.”

Clarke frowned.

“It's small and harsh since the invasion of England.” Clarke said. “Our land is stricken with war and famine and our culture is disappearing, leaving was the best thing to do. We were already banned from our village.” She said.

“How were you banned?” Lexa said.

Clarke paused. She picked up a piece of grass and rolled it between her finger and thumb.

“My mother got caught practicing alchemy. It's illegal for woman to practice.” She said. “But my village had no healers or doctors. They needed her.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.” Lexa said.

“It isn't your fault.” Clarke said. “Beside, it could be worse. I know some who have lost their parents during the invasion.”

“My mother is from Polis.” Lexa said.

Clarke faced her, alarmed. It had been another invaded country, divided by a border from Arkadia, but on the same land. Granted that didn't mean they were the same. Polis had kept things much more traditional than Arkadia, turning away an advanced technology given to them from England. Arkadia had started to use guns since their invasion, Winchester rifles most commonly.

“My mother left ages away, before I was born.” Lexa said. “I don't remember anything about it and she refuses to speak about it. She left with my father once she knew she was pregnant.”

“Have you considered going back?” Clarke said.

Lexa shook her head, saying, “I don't fit in there. Mother insist living here is better and she's taken it upon herself to teach me Trigedasleng although father forbid it. He's bitter about it since my brother was born.”

“You had a brother?” Clarke said.

Lexa bitterly smiled, nodding.

“His name is Aiden. He hated it here and would often try to get mother to speak of Polis.” Lexa said. “Once he turned 18 he left to return back to his homeland and hasn't returned since. Father was furious. It is uncommon for woman to own businesses unless the husband or man of the house passes away.”

“Have you heard from him since?” Clarke asked.

“No, mother blames herself for that, but it was his choice.” Lexa said. “I don't blame him. Father can be quite...stern.”

Lexa stood, wiping her hands of grass and dirt.

“I'm glad you're here Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke got to her feet and smiled.

“Me too.” She said.

***

Lexa left before dinner, not wanting to burden the family to use what little food they already had for her. She would have to face her father eventually. Clarke sought her out and returned back into the hut.

“Lexa is a polite young woman isn't she?” Jake said. “I can see why you like her so much Clarke.”

They gathered around their crates as Abby finished cooking. It had been broiled pheasant with canned vegetables and bread this time. Jake got up to take a wheel of cheese from the cabinet and cup a piece for Clarke. She put it on to her bread and took a bite.

“She's been helping me with fencing.” Clarke said.

“I think it's wise to stay clear of her Clarke.” Abby said.

Jake and Clarke looked up at her. Jake frowned.

“Abby?” He said.

“Mr. Caldwell had a fit last night.” Abby said. “She was supposed to be attending a dinner with the Baron's son. Were you aware of this Clarke?”

Clarke gulped down her bread. Jake looked at her alarmed.

“No, we only spend our time at the guild training.” She lied.

Abby frowned.

“We have no right to be afflicting with someone of her class.” Abby said. “She's to be married off soon and I know Mr. Caldwell wouldn't be pleased to find out his only child has made friends with a peasant.”

“Abby, enough.” Jake said. “Clarke is allowed friends.”

Abby frowned.

“I worry he might retaliate.” She said. “You weren't there at the manor last night. He was furious. I worry for Clarke's safety.”

“I have no intention of deterring Lexa from her arrangements mom. We only train together in the guild.” Clarke said.

“Be careful Clarke. A man of Mr. Caldwell's status and nature can make him unpredictable.” Abby said.

“I see nothing wrong with Lexa visiting.” Jake said. “She's welcomed here any time, Clarke.”

“I'll be sure to tell her the next time we train.” Clarke said.

 

***

“There you are.” Bellamy said, marching up to her.

He looked upset and didn't bother to greet Clarke before approaching her. She had been on her usual routine of deliveries. She knocked on the door to the left.

“Do you have any idea what's going on?” He said.

“Lexa didn't mean to strike you.” She said. “She was drunk.”

“I'm not talking about that.” Bellamy said. “Clarke, Lexa was supposed to attend a dinner with her father last night.”

A man opened the door and Clarke handed him two loaves of bread. He handed her coin before closing his door. Clarke faced Bellamy.

“She can make her own choices.” Clarke said.

“Dinner with the Baron's son.” Bellamy said. “The one whom she's set to marry. Mr. Caldwell is livid. Tell me you weren't aware?”

“Lexa refused to tell me anything.” Clarke said.

“You need to stay away from her Clarke.” Bellamy said. “Mr. Caldwell isn't a kind man he makes himself out to be.”

“I have no interest in Lexa.” Clarke said.

“Does she know about that? She seemed awful pissed when I tried to help her.” Bellamy said.

Clarke frowned.   
“Bellamy, what are you – ”

“Nothing. It's nothing. Just keep your distance, okay?” Bellamy said, leaving.

 

***

Clarke entered the guild after her shift at the bakery. A group of students kept looking at her and whispering, but Clarke ignored them to change. When she finished Anya waited at the entrance.

“Where's Lexa?” She said.

“She isn't here?” Clarke said.

“She's never late.” Anya said. “Didn't you take her home last night?”

“She insisted she stay at my place for the night, but she left the following afternoon.” Clarke said. “What happened?”

Anya sighed.

“I trust you know the gossip going around?” Anya said. “Does her father know you had anything to do with her disobedience?”

“I don't think so.” Clarke said.

Anya tapped her hand against the thigh of her leg.

“What's wrong?” Clarke said.

“I'll see her after fencing.” Anya said.

“I'll come with you.” Clarke said.

“No, you need to stay away until things settle down.” Anya said.

“Lexa is my friend too.” Clarke insisted.

Anya glared.

“If you want to help her then you must stay away from her until this has passed.” She agreed.

“Clarke, time to pair up.” Marcel said, breaking the girls apart.

 

***

“Penny for your thoughts?” Bellamy said, snapping Clarke of her reverie. “You seem troubled.”

Clarke handed Bellamy his pint of ale.

“Lexa wasn't at the guild this morning.” Clarke said. “I'm worried something happened.”

“She had been drinking quite a lot that night. She needed her rest I'm sure.” Bellamy said.

“No, if what you said is true then maybe she's in trouble.” Clarke said.

“And if that may be true it isn't your business to do so Clarke.” Bellamy said.

Clarke scoffed.

“How could you say that?” Clarke said.

“I know it is difficult to let things be as they are, especially since you've grown closer to Lexa, but she can be trouble if you're not careful.” Bellamy said.

The inn door opened and Anya entered, scanning the crowd. She approached Clarke, stern and worried.

“Anya, any news?” Clarke said.

“She wishes to speak with you.” Anya said.

Clarke looked around the inn.

“She's – ”

“Out back, be discreet.” Anya said. “I had to sneak her out.”

Clarke gulped and nodded. She picked up empty pints on her way up the row to put on the bar table then headed out back. She stood on the stoop, squinting through the dark.

“Clarke?”

She spotted Lexa making her way toward the stoop and Clarke froze. She flinched as she moved and her lip was split with dry blood over the cut and a bruise along her cheek. Clarke stepped down, a foot away from the oil lamps mounted to the wall.

“Lexa, what happened?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa looked away, guilty and bitter. She licked her lip and flinched.

“My father.” She said.

“He did this?” Clarke said. “How could he...are you okay?”

Clarke put a hand gingerly to Lexa's cheek to avoid the bruise. She noticed her cupping the left side of her rib.

“You're hurt, let me see.” Clarke said.

Lexa stepped away.

“Don't.” Lexa said. “I've already seen a doctor. I'll heal.”

“Lexa, you're at least three days out of training. How could he do such a thing?” Clarke said.

“He is my father.” Lexa said. “It is law, so long as the cane isn't no thicker than your thumb it is allowed.”

Clarke glared.

“Is it true? What the others have said about your arrangement. Is it true?” Clarke said.

Lexa gulped and looked away. Slowly, she nodded. Clarke scoffed.

“And you didn't think to tell me?” She said.

“Clarke, please, I did not come here to argue.” Lexa said.

“Then what is it that you want?” Clarke said.

Lexa's jaw clenched.

“I don't know. I...I like you Clarke.” Lexa said. “And I can't think of lying to you or ruining whatever it is we have because it's the only thing that makes me feel normal.”

Clarke gripped Lexa's wrist.

“Please Lexa, let me help you.” Clarke said.

“I'm afraid you can't.” Lexa said.

Clarke squeezed Lexa's wrist and wrapped her into a hug.


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...so I guess that happened. Wasn't expecting to write another chapter. No smut though I'm way too rusty to be writing this. I'm also not sure if it belongs in this fic.

Lexa heard the lock of her bedroom door click. Her father entered, his cane in hand and Lexa flinched, sitting up in bed. Indra stood beside him, a tray of food in hand. Mr. Caldwell glared at her as Indra set the tray on the nightstand.

“Are you ready to behave?” Mr. Caldwell said.

“I did nothing wrong.” Lexa said, her teeth clenched.

Mr. Caldwell glared. It had been three days since the beating and Lexa's pain was a lot more dull than the first day, but being locked into her room had been far worse than the pain.

“You are a stubborn brat for no reason.” Mr. Caldwell. “The arrangements for your marriage is pending and soon, legally you will be bound to Lord Roan. You will be his problem.”

Mr. Caldwell left the bedroom. Indra moved the tray on Lexa's lap.

“Are you alright miss?” Indra said.

“I will once I'm out of here.” Lexa said.

“I've been given strict orders miss.” Indra said.

Lexa groaned.

“I can't stay in here like this. A prisoner in my own home.” Lexa said. “The competition is soon and that means the spring festival is near.”

Indra frowned, conflicted to allow Lexa to leave the manor. She had missed three days of training and the festival had been a huge event everyone attended in good spirit to the coming competition.

“I'm sorry miss.” Indra said.

Lexa frowned.

 

***

“You're still worried about her?” Anya said.

Clarke finished packing up her gear. She sighed. The time spent training without Lexa had been stressful. She wondered if her wounds were healing properly. If she had anymore beatings. Marcel seemed bothered by her lack of presence as she would be the one to carry the team with the competition a month away. Then there is the talk of the spring festival, done before the competition.

“I have to know if she's okay.” Clarke said.

Anya nodded in agreement.

“Mr. Caldwell is usually away during Thursday afternoons for his general store business.” Anya said.

“Thank you.” Clarke said.

“Before you go,” Anya said, following her out of the changing room. “Ask yourself what is it you want with Lexa.”

Clarke titled her head a look of confusion on her face. Anya rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Lexa can't lose another person she's close with.” Anya said. “And she may not say it, but I've been around Lexa enough to know she has an attachment to you. An attraction really, but can you say the same?”

Clarke gulped. Anya glanced around them for anyone close enough to be listening to their conversation.

“What she feels you make it clear to her it isn't one-sided because I'm afraid she can't deal with that at the moment.” Anya said. “Because if not, I demand you distant yourself from Lexa before the both of you are hurt.”

Clarke watched Anya leave with a scowl and her completely speechless. It took her a moment to gather her bearings and left the guild. The conversation between them repeating into her thoughts. Was it true what she said about Lexa? How her feelings were deeper than Anya suggested, but what bothered her the most was wondering if she could say she felt the same. Lexa was her friend, that she knew, but to see it more than platonic that was rattling.

“Clarke.” Bellamy said, jogging over to Clarke. “You aren't working the inn today?”

“I have to run an errand.” Clarke said.

It was better to lie to Bellamy as he had been so upset about Clarke spending personal time with Lexa earlier. Bellamy nodded, silent for a moment as they walked. He scratched at the back of his head, nervously tapping his hand against his thigh.

“I'm sure you've heard of the spring festival?” Bellamy said.

Clarke looked through the crowd.

“Yes.” She said.

“Ah, well, I can have my mother make you a fitting dress for the festival.” Bellamy said. “Have you got someone to accompany you for the festival?”

Clarke glanced back at him. He looked down at the dirt, his cheeks tinted pink. Lexa may not be the only one to have an interest in her. The realization burned through Clarke in a panic.

“I figured I could show you around as it's your first festival in London.” Bellamy said. “I-I don't mean to impose.”

Clarke bit her bottom lip. Bellamy bashfully smiled, timidly glancing up at Clarke. He was a handsome man, Clarke thought so the day they met.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Clarke said. “I'd like that Bellamy.”

Bellamy smiled.

“The shop closes at 7. Come in tomorrow morning if you can to see what my mother can offer you.” Bellamy said.

The second Bellamy left, Clarke hurried her way into the living quarters. She reached the manor, her hands starting to shake, but determined. She knocked.

“Ms. Griffin, welcome.” Indra said, stepping aside. “What can I do for you?”

“I've come to visit Lexa.” Clarke said.

“She's in her bedroom, finishing her meal.” Indra said. “Please, come in.”

Clarke let herself in and thanked Indra before traveling up the grand stairs. She knocked before entering.

“Enter.” Lexa said.

Lexa's eyes lit up as she watched Clarke enter her room. She put the tray on the nightstand.

“Clarke?” Lexa said. “You shouldn't – ”

“I was worried. How are you feeling?” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded.

“Better.” She said.

Lexa scooted to the edge of the bed and pushed herself up. She walked over to Clarke.

“Please Clarke, you need to—ugh.” Lexa flinched, clutching her side.

“Let me see.” Clarke said.

Lexa saw the fear in her eyes. The worry of Lexa's well-being. Lexa agreed, sitting back on her bed and lifted her shift. Clarke sat beside her, frowning as she noticed the black and yellow bruising along Lexa's ribs. She gently touched it and Lexa grunted.

“It's still tender.” Lexa said.

“I can make you a salve.” Clarke said. “There isn't any sign of infection that's good.”

“Please Clarke, don't get involved.” Lexa said.

Clarke blinked away her tears.

“My father, he has connections. If he suspects that you're even so much as a distraction to me he will have you sent away like Costia, or worse.” Lexa said.

Clarke saw a flare of fear in her eyes, masking over what Clarke suspected to be affection Anya declared to be something more than that of a friendship. As quick as Lexa's soft expression was shown it was replaced with an icy exterior.

“I can't sit here and let this happen to you.” Clarke said.

“I'm sorry.” Lexa said.

They sit together in silence. Lexa put her shift back down. Clarke saw her forearm tighten, tense and on edge from their closeness.

“Will I see you at the festival?” Clarke said.

Lexa glanced at her, sad and guilty. It must have been something she thought of the closer it got to the competition.

“I'll try.” She said.

“Bellamy me asked to attend it with me.” Clarke said.

Lexa glared.

“And you accepted?” She said.

“He offered.” Clarke said.

Lexa scoffed.   
“And so you have to accept it?” She said.

Clarke frowned.

“Why are you so bothered about it? Bellamy is a good man.” Clarke said.

Lexa stood, moving toward the window and looked out to the city view.

“Of course he is. A hardworking man. An honest man too, I'm sure.” Lexa said. “I have no reason to question him and I'm not.”

Clarke didn't buy it. She approached her.

“Lexa.” She called.

“What does it matter?” Lexa said. “Who am I to judge? Do what you want Clarke, but you need to stop coming here.”

“Is that what you really want?” Clarke said.

Lexa turned away.

“Yes.” She said.

“Lexa,” Clarke said. “Be honest with me.”

She faced her. Clarke leaned closer, forcing Lexa to press back into the window frame. Lexa gulped. Clarke gripped her hand. Lexa exhaled.

“Look at me.” Clarke said.

Lexa looked into blue icy eyes and Clarke pressed forward, brushing her nose against Lexa's. Lexa gasped as their lips touched and she put a hand between them, holding Clarke back.

“Clarke, please.” Lexa said. “This is for your own good.”

Clarke frowned, stepping back and scoffed.

“I only mentioned it to hope you'd ask me instead.” Clarke said, Lexa avoided eye contact without a response. “Fine. Be a coward.”

Clarke hastily left. Lexa exhaled, watching her leave before shutting the door.

 

***

Abby had been more than glad to hear about the deal Bellamy had struck with his mother and offered coin to pay for what she could for the fitting. Clarke insisted she take care of the rest of it, but Jake had refused to let her as the festival is a big event. With their coin and her own, Clarke entered the seamstress shop. A slender woman with thin brown hair came out from the back of the shop.

“Good morning, how may I help you.” She said.

“Um, Bellamy sent me. I'm Clarke.”

Mrs. Blake smiled and rushed out from the counter.

“Oh yes, welcome. Please, come to the back.” Mrs. Blake said. “I'm Edna Blake by the way. What do you have in mind for the dress?”

Clarke sighed.

“I don't have much money, but I'm willing to offer a few items of trade in return for the rest of the cost.” Clarke said. “My mother is an alchemist and I have flour from the work at the bakery. My father can weld you something at the forge.”

Edna picked up a notebook from her desk and a measuring tape. She slung the tape over her shoulder and put the small notebook in her apron pocket. Clarke fished out a pouch from her pocket and handed it over to Edna.

“This is all I have to offer.” Clarke said.

Edna poured the contents into her hand and counted them. A small sum of fifty silver shillings. A dress of higher quality would be at least five gold pieces.

“Of course, we can work out a trade.” Edna said, putting the coins back into the pouch. “I've never seen Bellamy this existed to attend the festival before. Come, let's get you measured.”

Clarke was directed to step on to the stoop in front of a full body mirror.

 

***

Lexa watched her father enter the carriage from her bedroom window. She glanced back at her door, still locked and the lights of the festival in the distance. It had been five days now she stayed in here and the festival was starting at sundown at any hour. Lexa frowned, thinking of Clarke down there on Bellamy's arm, talking and enjoying their time together. Then the guilt hit her. How she rejected Clarke and gave little of a explanation. But she had been honest that she had to keep Clarke safe. Her father was becoming more controlling. She couldn't be at fault for Clarke to be forced to leave to hurt. The door to her room unlocked and Indra entered.

“Mr. Caldwell won't hear of this so long as you're back before his arrival.” Indra said.

Lexa paused.

“Do you wish to attend the festival or not?” Indra said.

Lexa smiled and Indra entered, opening her wardrobe.

“Let's get you ready then miss.” Indra said.

 

***

Clarke stared in the mirror in awe of her dress. Within two days and a half Edna had put together a decent dress. The rich blue of the fabric contrasting beautifully against Clarke's pink flushed skin. She clasped her hands together and Edna moved around her checking the fit a final time. She stood up to her feet and sighed.

“You look stunning.” Edna said. “Come, let's get you a nice pair of shoes to match and fix your hair.”

Clarke blushed and stepped down from the stool. The shop door sounded and Edna stepped out of the back.

“Ah, Bellamy, you look handsome. Clarke is almost done.” She said.

She went back to Clarke and smiled.

“You'll both look dashing.” Edna said.

Clarke smiled but fought back a frown as a wave of hesitation hit her.

 

***

“This is a bit much don't you think Indra?” Lexa said, staring into her mirror.

Indra finished braiding her hair and pinned it up. Lexa looked over the red silk of her dress. Indra clasped a gold necklace around her neck that had a matching ruby in the center.

“Don't you want to impress Ms. Griffin?” Indra said, with a knowing smile.

Lexa looked away.

“Do not fret. Your secret is safe with me.” Indra said.

“She is attending the festival with Bellamy.” Lexa said. “She wouldn't be interested in me.”

Indra tisked.

“I see how she looks at you miss.” Indra said. “But someone must have the bravery to seal things between the both of you.”

Indra stepped back nodding at the outfit.

“I'll hail a carriage for you.” Indra said.

Lexa nervously sighed. She would need all the bravery she could get today if she wanted to mend things.

 

***

Clarke couldn't keep her eyes away from the ray of colorful paper lanterns hung above the market stalls. The torches along the streets and the stalls with merchants selling all sorts of meals, jewelry, clothing, toys, and games. A man to the side held a bouquet of flowers handing them out to children and those passing by him.

“This is amazing.” Clarke said.

Bellamy looked down at her smiling.

“Would the pretty woman like a flower?” The man said, holding out a white Lilly.

Bellamy took it and carefully placed it into her hair. Clarke gulped.

“My, aren't you a looker. You're quite a lucky man.” The seller said.

Bellamy thanked him before strolled passed him. A group of children raced passed them yelling and laughing as they kicked a ball across the dirt, bare-footed. A stream of music began to filter through the crowd. Clarke peeked over the crowd to see a stage full of musicians. Several people moved to the patch of grass to dance together. Clarke's stomach twisted into a knot of anguish. Naturally Bellamy would offer. She agreed to attend the festival with him after all.

“Bell.”

Raven moved her way into the crowd with Octavia beside her. She looked Bellamy over and gave him a gentle shove before smoothening the flaps of his jacket.

“You clean up nice.” She said.

Bellamy laughed.

“Thanks Raven.” She said.

“Who knew all it took was Clarke to clean you up and that scruffy beard of yours.” Raven said, lightly patting his cheek.

Octavia laughed.

“Alright Raven.” Bellamy groaned.

“Let's get a few rounds.” Raven said.

Clarke looked through the crowd to see Anya. She approached a carriage that pulled to the side of the festival and the driver opened it. Clarke stood motionless to see Lexa exiting adorn in her dress.

“Clarke, are you coming?” Octavia said.

“Uh, a moment please. I need to freshen up.” Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded, releasing her arm.

“We'll be at the ale stall.” Bellamy said.

They parted and Clarke rushed through the crowd. Lexa and Anya were talking until Lexa had spotted Clarke. Anya turned around and chuckled.

“Of course you'd leave her speechless.” Anya said. “We'll catch up later Lexa.”

Anya left them alone and for a moment they looked at each other. Clarke smiled.

“Hi.” She said.

“You look beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke blushed.

“I didn't expect you to be here.” She said.

“Neither did I.” Lexa admitted.

They are quiet again and Lexa is the first to break it.

“Can we talk?” She said.

Clarke nodded. Lexa led her back to her carriage and entered. Clarke without any hesitation went in after her. The driver closed the door.

“Where to miss?” He said.

“Take us somewhere more quiet and private.” Lexa said.

The carriage began to move. Clarke looked out the window, waiting for Lexa to start. She felt she had nothing to mention as Lexa had been clear she wanted distance between them. Lexa clenched her hand closed.

“I didn't mean to hurt you.” Lexa said. “I shouldn't have said what I did. It was rude of me and it wasn't truthful either.”

Clarke faced her.

“I wanted to be the one to attend the festival with you.” Lexa said. “And I don't want to be away from you either.”

“And yet you push me away?” Clarke said.

Lexa bit her bottom lip.

“I'm scared Clarke. I'm scared what will happen to you.” She said. “First Costia and now...I wouldn't be able to live with myself finding out you lose everything from my father's doing.”

Clarke moved closer to her.

“But what you feel about me. It isn't...”

The carriage pulled into an alley way.

“Is this okay miss?” The driver said.

“Yes, leave us, please.” Lexa said.

The driver hopped down from the carriage and walked away. Lexa looked back at Clarke.

“I want to be with you Clarke.” Lexa said. “What I feel for you is...it's the beginning of something wonderful and amazing, jaw-dropping and I want it to last and I want it to never stop.”

Lexa gulped, blinking away her tears.

“But I can't promise I can protect you and that frightens me. More than anything.”

“I feel the same way.” Clarke said.

She cupped Lexa's face, rubbing a thumb over her cheek.

“Clarke, please – ”

Lexa leaned back as Clarke kissed her. Breathless, they sat close together their foreheads resting against each other. Lexa smiled.

“You don't have to protect me.” Clarke said. “We'll take care of each other.”

Lexa kissed her and felt Clarke settle on to her lap. She stroked Lexa's neck and ran a finger down her collar bone. Lexa moaned.

“Clarke, we don't have to.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke kissed her neck.

“I want to.” She said, nipping at the skin.

Lexa moaned. She gripped at Clarke's hips before leaning back on to the seat.


End file.
